To Kirsten With Love
by kandy4eva
Summary: Kirsten meets a new friend who will change her life forever.
1. Ella Grace Mackenzie

**_A.N: Hi everyone! Well this idea popped into my head tonight, and i thought i would write a fic. It's going to be a really sad but also asweet story and i hope you all like it! Please read and review as it means the world to me! _**

**_Again Thanks to Kylie for reading over this for me! Enjoy!_**

* * *

"_**To Kirsten with Love"**_

Sandy entered the kitchen to find his wife thumbing gloomily through some papers. "Hey Sweetie what are you doing?"

"Urgh, I'm helping to organise this charity event. I have three days to make a fabulous garden party in order for "Newport's Children's Hospital" for Julie Cooper herself"

"Oh fun! What's on the agenda this week? Table cloths? Appropriate silver ware, should it be black tie optional?" Sandy smirked as he spread cream cheese over his bagel.

Kirsten neatly piled the papers on top of each other and sighed. "I don't want to do this, I'm not in the mood to organise another newpsie meet and greet session"

Sandy walked slowly over to Kirsten and wrapped his arms around her. Kirsten placed her head against his chest.

"What's the matter honey? I thought you loved these charity events"

Kirsten looked into her husbands eyes replying "I do love them, don't get me wrong a lot of money is raised for these charities, but I don't know I want to do something more. I want to see how our money is helping these people… I want to help people"

Sandy kissed his wife's temple and gazed lovingly into her blue eyes. "Honey, I tell you this all the time, but you are amazing! Sophie Cohen would be proud of you saying that"

"Wow, your comparing me to your mother…. I mean I love the women but she scares me. I mean it's the "NANA"

Sandy laughed as he kissed her hair. "What I meant was you are right there is so much you can do out there. You care about these people, it's not about the money with you, you want to do some good in the world, and you have a heart of gold"

"Well I must have learnt from you" Kirsten smiled.

"Look ill tell you what. This charity event is in aid of the children's hospital right? Why don't you as an employee of Newport Living personally donate a cheque and demand to meet some of the children"

Kirsten stood up slowly from her chair, turning around to face Sandy. "What a good idea, the company has been getting a lot of bad press recently, and this way I can try my best to help these kids. Such logical thinking, I knew there was a reason I married you" Kirsten laughed quietly. Sandy moved forward cupping her face in his hands and kissing her deeply. Their kiss was interrupted when Ryan entered the kitchen and threw a bagel at Sandy's head. Seth arrived just as the two broke apart.

"Wow dude, I told you the first day you came here these two are gross"

"I know" Ryan replied "No offence!"

"Ryan, son I'm deeply insulted here! I have said before to the both of you, this women Is a hottie and I got her" Sandy kissed Kirsten again quickly.

Kirsten pulled away, slightly blushing. "So are you two going to be around today to help with the charity event?"

"Mom, heavy lifting? Don't you know me at all" Seth replied, disgust in his face

Kirsten laughed and pointed to the kitchen table. "It's ok Seth; I know you're not as macho as Ryan here, so you are in charge of balloons"

Ryan and Sandy laughed in unison as Seth moved his way over to the table saying "well I'm going to own the balloons, these are going to be the best blown up balloons ever, you will see, you'll all see"

Their laughter was interrupted by the doorbell.

Ryan jumped out of his chair, as did Seth and both of them sprinted to the door. "Ha Ha I won" Ryan replied with a victorious grin on his face.

"Well dude I totally gave you a head start, I mean it was so obvious, right Dad? Dad?" Seth made his way back into the kitchen as Ryan opened the door.

"Hello Ryan, is Kirsten home, I need to speak to her its urgent" Julie Cooper made her own way to the kitchen.

"KIRSTEN" she shouted, as she dropped her bag onto the floor, "We have a major problem"

"Hey Julie, what's up?"

"Well, oh my god where do I begin, ok well firstly the dress I wanted for the event does not come in my size, that damn zone diet is obviously not working for me, and secondly Kaitlin has a dance recital scheduled the same day, and I just can't miss it because it would make me an awful mother, and plus this other women who I despise is going to be there and she thinks her daughter is better than my Kaitlin, hmmm we shall see" Julie took in a deep breath as Kirsten, Sandy, Seth and Ryan looked on in disbelief

"Wow Julie, that is a problem, what shall we do? We will have to get Dr Phil on the phone" Sandy said in a serious tone. Kirsten nudged him with her elbow while Seth and Ryan laughed into their cereals.

"Please Dr Phil, he would not understand this problem, so Kirsten basically what will I do, I mean we can't have the event without me, I mean I'm the brains of the operation"

Kirsten looked at Julie, then at her giggling family and said "Well Julie, how about we cancel the event, and I will personally sign a cheque and present one personally to the Children's Hospital on behalf of Newport Living, besides I would love to meet some of the kids we are helping", she smiled proudly.

Julie sighed "You want to meet the children? Why? I mean they are sick, what if you catch something"

Kirsten looked at her shaking her head. "They aren't diseased Julie, and I think it's about time we spent more time with the less fortunate, it's all well and good to sign a cheque but there is a lot more we could be doing for people out there"

Julie looked at her watch, grabbed her bag and walked quickly to her door. "Since when did you become so self righteous Kiki, I thought that was Sandy's job" seconds later she was gone.

Sandy took a sip of his coffee. "It's just so refreshing seeing Julie Cooper first thing in the morning, she makes my clients look good"

Seth turned to Ryan saying "Oh my god Ryan I have such a problem"

Sandy and Kirsten turned their heads to their son and Ryan asked "what is it man"

"Ok, so well like I went to the mall yesterday and I found this amazing tux but it was not in my size, I mean seriously like mother can't you cater for my needs, I'm on a no carb diet, I got to watch my figure"

The trio laughed in unison and Kirsten went over and hugged her son. "It's ok sweetie! I still love you even though right now you sound like Elton John"

Sandy went over and hit Seth on the shoulder. He put his arm around Ryan and said "So Ryan you feel like going out and doing some manly sports later, we will leave Seth here, he might be afraid of breaking a nail"

"Dad, I was mocking Julie" Seth mumbled.

"Son, its ok, like your mother said we will still love you"

"But Dad, no I'm I'm"

Kirsten had to bite her lip in order not to burst into laughter, as did Sandy and Ryan.

Sandy walked towards his wife and grabbed her hand saying "Come on honey, lets get you to the children hospital. There are a lot of kids out there who will be delighted to see you"

Kirsten gladly accepted her husband's hand and the two of them left the kitchen.

"See you later boys….. I mean Ryan" Kirsten shouted from the front door.

The boys could hear their parents laughing in the distance.

Seth looked up at a laughing Ryan and said in a sarcastic tone

"So did you hear my mom's funny now? Ha Ha Ha"


	2. Beautiful Fairy

**_Hey everyone! thanks so much for your reviews! Here is chapter two! hopefully it will let you know whats is in store for the future of the fic! Now i know the meaning of the person's name is actually "Light" but when i went to a different website they gave the meaning "beautiful fairy" so please just accept beautiful fairy as the meaning ok! Let me know what you all think!_**

**_R&R_**

* * *

"**_Beautiful Fairy"_**

Kirsten neatly placed her loose strand of hair behind her ears. "Dad, look the company needs some good publicity. I thought you would have been in favour of this charity. Look how much work mom put into it when she was alive"

"Kirsten, I just don't understand why you can't just post the cheque, I mean you have work to do" Caleb said as he impatiently shouted his secretaries name.

"Well you know what Dad, I want to do this, I for one feel I have a lot to contribute to the hospital, so I'm taking a day off" Kirsten stood with her hands firmly on her hips.

Caleb looked up at his daughter

"It means this much to you?" he asked

"More than anything, please daddy" Kirsten pouted a little and Caleb looked into his daughter's eyes

"Oh Kiki you know I can't resist those puppy dog eyes, ill co sign the cheque just give me two minutes"

Kirsten smiled and replied "Thank you"

Kirsten took a deep breath before she entered the doors of the children's hospital. She was greeted by a blacked haired nurse with a white uniform. "Mrs. Cohen, it's lovely to see you, I have to admit I was a little surprised when I received the call, I thought there was a massive party to raise money"

"Yeah, I know there was suppose to be but I just really wanted to come see this hospital for myself" she replied with a smile.

"Kirsten Cohen, the last time I met you, you were a small five year old. I was good friends with your mother"

"Oh" Kirsten offered out her hand to gesture a handshake.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Hannah, I remember you use to love the cookies I made, you were such a beautiful child, and nothing has changed, you are the image of your mother"

Kirsten's eyes began to light up "Hannah Taylor, Wow its been so long, I remember you vaguely, but I remember your cookies more, they were delicious"

Hannah and Kirsten laughed together. "Your mother would have been proud of you Kirsten, she loved this hospital and she did make a difference to these children's life"

A small smile appeared on Kirsten's face, "Well Hannah, I hope I can make a difference that is if you will let me"

"Of course Kirsten, it would be an honour. Let me introduce you to some of the kids"

Kirsten followed Hannah as she walked passed many rooms. Hannah was pointing in different directions, but Kirsten's eyes remained firmly fixed on a brightly coloured room with blue clouds painted on the walls.

Hannah noticed Kirsten's gaze and walked towards her. "Kirsten would you like to go into the room?" she asked.

Kirsten nodded and Hannah opened the door.

Kirsten gasped in amazement as she looked around the room. There were a group of children in wheelchairs happily singing along to "Oh Happy Day", there was a little boy with a baseball cap nodding his head to the music, and another group of children listening attentively to story time.

"Hannah, there is someone on the phone for you, they said it was urgent" a young woman said from the doorway.

"Excuse me Kirsten, why don't you make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back"

Kirsten looked at the various pictures on the wall, and laughed as the children clapped along with the music. She glanced around the room when she noticed a little girl sitting on her own. Her beauty amazed Kirsten, she was sitting underneath the window in a pink night gown, the sun was shining on her, and Kirsten smiled to herself.

Kirsten instinctively took a walk towards the little girl.

"Hi" she said as she slowly sat down.

"Hi" the little girl smiled as she picked up her pink colouring pencil.

"I'm Kirsten, what's your name?"

"My name is Ella, Ella Grace Mackenzie, is my full name. I love my first name because it means beautiful fairy, and that's what I want to be when I go to Heaven. My middle name is ok, but there is this girl called Grace who I don't really like, and my last name I like because it's Ruthie from seventh heavens first name and I like her"

Kirsten giggled at the little girl's introduction.

"I Love your name, I think it's really pretty. What age are you Ella?"

"I'm five and a half. What age are you?" she asked lifting her head from her colouring book.

Kirsten smiled replying "Let's just say I'm a lot older than you"

"You are really pretty. You have hair like a princess. I use to have blonde hair but it's gone now"

A ray of sadness appeared on Kirsten's face. Ella looked up at her and said "Do you want to help me colour my picture?"

Kirsten's smile returned to her face as she looked into Ella's deep brown eyes. "Sure honey, what are you drawing?"

A big smile appeared on Ella's face, I'm drawing a castle on a cloud. See here is the clouds and the blue sky, and the golden sun shining, you can draw me If you like and I will draw you. I think we should both sit on the clouds"

Kirsten obeyed and picked up the pink crayon. She looked at Ella who was colouring happily and humming to the nearby music. She smiled and looked around the room again. She felt like she belonged here. She thought of her mother and how happy coming to the hospital made her feel. Kirsten could never really understand her mother's fascination but at that moment in time she finally understood.

"Kirsten" Hannah interrupted her drawing.

"Wow Ella, that's a really pretty picture. Who is that" Hannah asked pointing to the picture.

"This is my new friend Kirsten, she has pretty long blonde hair, and she looks like a princess I like her".

Hannah smiled at the little girl before turning to a smiling Kirsten. "Kirsten consider yourself lucky, Ella doesn't like a lot of people, isn't that right Ella" Hannah chuckled lightly.

A smile appeared on Ella's face, "I like some people, just a lot of people annoy me, like the doctor when he makes me sick, I don't like him"

"Ella, honey why don't you go help Jacob with his colouring. You know he likes when you draw with him" Hannah pointed in a little boy's direction.

Ella signed as she got up out of her chair. She walked past Kirsten before turning around and giving her a massive bear hug. "Will I see you again Princess Kirsten?"

Kirsten wrapped her arms lovingly around Ella and whispered "defiantly beautiful fairy"

Ella smiled as she walked across the room. She looked around again and pointed to the picture on the table. "You can take that home with you if you like"

Kirsten lifted the picture and asked "are you sure? Will it be ok if I put it on my fridge door?"

A wide grin appeared on Ella's face and she nodded in agreement.

Hannah gestured Kirsten to follow her, and Kirsten left looking inside the glass window one more time. She saw Ella waving frantically and she waved back smiling.

"Look's like you made a friend in there" Hannah laughed

"She is such a lovely little girl, what is wrong with her" Kirsten asked.

"Well" Hannah replied

"She has been here since she was three years of age. Her mother was a teenage parent and placed her in foster care. She was diagnosed with Juvenile Chronic Myeloid Leukaemia, which is a very rare form of Leukaemia around three years ago, and since then she has become a full patient in our care"

Kirsten placed a hand over her mouth in disbelief. "The poor little girl, so basically this little girl has had no one her whole life. No family, no home, nothing"

"Yes I'm afraid so. Ella is a wonderful child, and she's one of many children out there in the same situation"

"Hannah, I want to help her, what can I do?" Kirsten asked

Hannah smiled at Kirsten's enthusiasm. "Be her friend, and don't let her down"

"No Problem, I think that little girl has been let down her whole life, and I do not intend on doing that to her"


	3. She will be loved

**_AN: Hey everyone! i just want to say thanks to all who reviewed the other two chapters. I'm having so much fun writing this story especially Ella and in the next few chapters you will be introduced to her character more so keep reading! Please R&R and let me know what you think!_**

* * *

"She Will be Loved"

Kirsten closed the door to her house, and placed her keys on the table.

"Honey I'm home"

Sandy poked his head out through the kitchen door and made his way towards his wife.

Kirsten loved how he always answered her calls, how he always greeted her affectionately and most of all how he always encouraged her to be a better person.

"Hey beautiful" Sandy kissed his wife lightly on the lips.

Kirsten wrapped her arms around his neck and slightly pulled away whispering "thank you" before finding his lips again. Sandy responded to her kiss and lifted her up and twirled her around. Kirsten squealed in delight.

"What are you thankful for?"

"For your idea about visiting the children's hospital. Sandy it was amazing, the place there is amazing, and the kids, Sandy the kids they are just so inspiring, I mean their strength, courage and outlook on life, even though they all have terminal illness, I don't know its inspiring"

Sandy smiled at his wife

"Honey, look at you I have never seen you so enthusiastic before, your mother is coming out in you". He placed his hand over her heart and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"So who did you meet there?"

Kirsten pulled away from Sandy's embrace and grabbed her briefcase. "Come into the living room and I'll tell you all about it"

Kirsten reached for his hand and pulled Sandy towards the couch. She snuggled into her husband's chest and sighed gratefully as he began massaging her head.

"Well I first met this women Hannah, and It turns out she was a good friend of my mothers and I remember her, well I don't really remember her, I just remember she baked awesome cookies"

"Then she took me to what I presume is a playroom, and it's so nicely decorated with clouds, cartoon characters, rainbows everything. It's just a real bright happy place. There were so many awesome kids Sandy. Some in wheelchairs, others suffering from Down syndrome, autism, and epilepsy you name it. They were so happy honey. Singing, dancing, laughing along with the stories been told"

Sandy kissed his wives forehead as she continued to talk.

"I met this little girl. I just admire her courage. I asked her name and she replied her full name! She was so cute, she said she liked her first name because it means "beautiful fairy" and that's what she wants to be when she goes to heaven, she said I had hair like a princess and then we drew a picture"

Kirsten smiled at the memories and reached for her briefcase where she pulled out the white piece of paper. "Look this is what we drew, its "Castle on a Cloud" and she drew me, and I drew her. Isn't it so cute? I promised her I would put it on the refrigerator"

"Kirsten" Sandy softly said.

"Yeah"

"Honey listen to yourself, I wish you could hear the excitement in your voice. I have never ever seen you so passionate about anything or anyone before" He kissed her temple and she relaxed back into his chest.

"Sandy, I heard Ella's background story, and she reminds me so much of Ryan. Obviously Ryan is not sick and hopefully he never will be, but Ella, she has been shipped from foster care to foster care before ending up in the hospital. She has never had a family; she never got to call anyone mom or dad, or experience the world the way a five year old should.

It put my love for Ryan into perspective. I see him as my own son, we are able to provide for him the family he never had. I'm not saying I want to adopt Ella or anything, but I just want to be given the chance to love her. She is amazing Sandy and she deserves to be loved. Is that stupid for me to say after just meeting the little girl?"

Sandy wrapped his arms tightly around her stomach and Kirsten held his hand. She began to play with his wedding ring and could feel Sandy smiling above her.

"Honey it's not stupid. You're such a loving person, with so much love to give. I mean look at Ryan, a lot of people would have thrown him out into the streets, if we didn't take him in god only knows where he would be now. Of course it's possible to love someone after just meeting them. I fell in love with you the first time I saw you and look where we are today"

Kirsten turned around in her husbands arms and kissed him passionately.

"I love you"

"I love you too" he replied.

Kirsten kissed him again before Sandy pulled away slightly to whisper in her ear  
"Go befriend Ella. She will be one lucky little girl to have you in her life"

Kirsten smiled and looked into her husbands thoughtful eyes; she closed her eyes before losing herself in her husband's touch.


	4. Everybody Hurts

**_Hey everyone! Well here is chapter 4. This introduces you a bit more to Ella and also involves more Seth and Ryan. Please please review as they mean so much to me! I hope you are enjoying reading as much as i am writing!_**

* * *

Seth walked gloomily into the kitchen rubbing his eyes. He slowly opened the refrigerator door and while he was closing it his eyes became fixed on the picture that was hanging there.

He studied the picture and Kirsten and Sandy entered the room laughing together.

"Ok Mom and Dad, this is getting a little bit out of control. Now I always knew mom you wanted a daughter, but come on I'm a boy, and I'm completely on the straight road if you know what I mean, don't you think a picture of me as a girl is a little let's say crazy?"

Sandy and Kirsten exchanged a confused look before looking at their son.

"Seth honey, that picture is a picture a little girl drew for me at the children's hospital, she loves art, and I think she's really good"

"Wow, that is ok I'm going to use a girly expression but its so cute, I mean that colour of pink is just really pretty, and oh my god I can't believe those words just came out of my mouth"

Sandy gently nudged his son in the chest.

"That's ok son, according to this months vogue pink is the new black"  
Kirsten looked at both her husband and her son and began shaking her head. "Wow ok I'm going to let you two girls get on with it, when my son and husband return with some manly conversation let me know"

She laughed to herself as she grabbed her jacket and headed for the front door.

"Hi Kiki" Caleb Nicol kissed his daughter's temple.

"Hi Dad, how are you?"

"I'm good, so tell me how did yesterday go"  
"Dad it was amazing, I met one of mom's old friends called Hannah Taylor. Do you know her?"

"Hannah, yes I know her very well, her and your mother were great friends. You know Kirsten I'm glad you are doing this, it made your mother very happy and she would love to see her daughter following her footsteps"

"Dad, you should follow her footsteps too, there is so much out there and so many people need our help"

A small tear escaped from Caleb's eye. "Your mother said the exact same thing. I love you Kiki, I don't think I tell you that often enough.

Kirsten got up out of her seat and embraced her father in a hug.

"I love you too dad"

"Kirsten, your back so soon" an ecstatic Hannah approached Kirsten.

"Hi Hannah, yeah you bet I'm back, I thought you guys could use some help so I want to introduce you to my sons Seth and Ryan. They have volunteered to come and play with the children today".

Seth and Ryan shook hands with Hannah.

"So these kids, are all of them really really sick?" Ryan asked

"Most of them have terminal illness's that will eventually kill them. Our aim here is to help them lead a happy and pain free life for whatever days they have left"

"Do you have a comic book library here? Because I could supply some comic books if you would like that?" Seth cheerfully asked

"No Seth we don't but all donations are welcomed. We have some boys in there who will be delighted to see you, Let me show you the way to the playroom"

"Oh Hannah" Kirsten paused. "Would it be possible to see Ella today?"

"Sure Kirsten, Hannah is in her room. She was a little sick last night so is pretty tired today, but you can go sit with her if you wish"

"Thank you" Kirsten followed Hannah and the boys.

Kirsten poked her head around the door and saw Ella lying lifelessly in her bed. Her small delicate body wrapped in pink duvet covers with a teddy bear in her arms. She walked quietly over to her bed and sat down in the chair. She continued to look at Ella and couldn't help but wonder how anyone could abandon their child. Ella had very distinctive features. She had a small button nose. Sallow skin, a few blond strands of hair on her head and every so often a small smile would appear on her face as she slept. Kirsten reached for her hand and Ella held on tightly. Every so often Ella would winch in pain and her grasp got tighter on Kirsten's hand. A while later she began to stir. Her eyes gradually opened and she let out a small cough. She turned her head and was greeted with a smiling Kirsten.

"Hey pretty girl, did you have a nice sleep?"

Ella smiled weakly at her and silently mumbled "You, you came back"

Kirsten put her hand on Ella's forehead and said "Of course I came back sweetie, we have a lot more pictures to draw when you are better ok?"

"Ok" Ella's eyes were closing again.

"Kirsten" she slurred.

"Yes princess"

"Will you stay with me till I fall asleep? It hurts and I don't like waking up alone." Ella held out her tiny hand and Kirsten gently grasped it.

"Of course I will sweetie, now you just rest and sweet dreams"

Kirsten began to slowly drift off to sleep and her head was resting on the pillow. Ella and Kirsten's foreheads were almost touching, when Kirsten felt a small tap on her shoulder.

"Kirsten, wake up" Hannah whispered.

Kirsten slowly rose her head carefully not to disturb Ella.

"Wow I fell asleep, sorry she just did not want me to leave her, and I didn't want her to wake up alone"

"She won't wake up now; she's on a lot of medication and is very drowsy. Don't worry about her; she has her good and bad days. Today is just one of her bad days"

"Hannah, tell me honestly how long does she have left" Kirsten asked in a concerned tone.

"Ok Kirsten I'm going to give you her medical history. She's already had radiation, chemo, and bone marrow transplant. The results from her bone marrow biopsy and DNA typing were not good. It turns out that of the "new" marrow growing in Ella only 12 of the cells are from the transplant the remaining 88 are her "old" cells growing back. Her pulse is racing, her blood pressure is high, she gets numerous infections and her kidneys and liver are filling up with fluid from all the drugs she is on. She's not doing too well at the moment now honestly. I can't tell you how long she has to live all we can do is pray and hope"

A small tear escaped from Kirsten's eye and she turned to face Ella "It's so unfair, cancer is a horrible thing, and the worse thing about is you have to watch your loved ones disappear before your eyes"

Hannah put a supportive hand on Kirsten's shoulder.

"Kirsten I know your mother died of cancer, and I completely understand if you don't want to watch Ella slowly slip away. That's the horrible thing about this disease and it is heartbreaking"  
Kirsten shook her head "No, I won't do that to Ella. I wish I got to spend more time with my mother before I died. Too many people have abandoned Ella in her short life time and I'm not going to be one of those people. I mean look at her why anyone would want to leave her is a mystery to me"

"Well Seth and Ryan are having a lot of fun, but we need to get the kid' back to their beds for evening tea"

Kirsten planted a small kiss on Ella's forehead and walked out of the room.

She walked past the playroom window and joyfully watched her two sons interact with the children. Ryan had a little girl on his lap and was reading a story to him and Seth had an audience of kids watch him perform a puppet show. She was really proud of her two boys and it felt wrong to interrupt them.

On the way home in the car Seth and Ryan both said in unison "that was awesome"

Kirsten laughed and looked in her mirror at Ryan who was smiling merrily.

"I'm glad you had fun boys, you have no idea how much those kids appreciate your company"

I know, one little boy asked for my autograph because I told him I met superman before"

"No Seth, you said you were superman that's why he asked for your autograph"

"Dude, it was a slip of the tongue, it's not my fault he thinks I resemble him"

Kirsten rolled her eyes as they pulled into the driveway.

Seth and Ryan pushed past Kirsten as they raced to the playstation.

Kirsten found Sandy in his office. She went over and sat in his lap and kissed him squarely on the lips.

"Hard day" he asked her.

"Yeah, Ella is sick today. Her chances aren't good, Hannah told me her medical history and I'm not good on medical terms but I don't think she has long left"

Sandy kissed her temple.

"Honey are you sure you're up for this? I mean this little girl sounds very precious to you and what if you get too attached"

Kirsten gazed sadly into her eyes

"I already am. I can't leave her Sandy, there is just something about this little girl, I want to pick her up and hold her tight. I know it's going to be hard but I also know that I can't let this little girl die alone"

Sandy admired his wife's honesty and also her determination.

He turned her face towards him and bent forward so their noses were touching.

"Well this little girl is so amazing perhaps I could go visit her sometime. So she will have two people there"

Kirsten kissed Sandy lightly but passionate. "You would do that for me?"

"In a second, what's important to you is important to me"

"She is amazing Sandy I'm so glad you want to meet her. We can go see her tomorrow"

"Sound great, so how did the boys get on?"

"Amazing they had a lot of fun, but I'm worried about Seth he told this little boy he was superman"?

Sandy sniggered at her statement.

"Wow that boy does have an interesting prospective on his appearance! I'm going to have a lot of jokes lined up at his expense at dinner!"

"I can't wait" Kirsten replied as she kissed Sandy again.


	5. Somewhere over the rainbow

**_Hiya peeps! well here is chapter5 of "To Kirsten with Love", thanks so much for the reviews of the last chapter means alot to me! keep reading and reviewing! I hope you like this chapter!_**

* * *

"**Somewhere Over the Rainbow"**

Sandy and Kirsten walked hand and hand down the long corridors of the hospital. They stopped a moment at the window of the playroom and Sandy gazed in amazement at the children playing. Kirsten looked at him and smiled. He smiled back at her with a twinkle in his eye. She led him towards Ella's room and she poked her head around the door.

She widened the door and escorted Sandy towards her bed. Ella was lying on her side. Kirsten sat beside her on the bed and gently stroked her face. Ella's eyes began to flutter and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Hi" she said.

"Hi honey how you feeling?"

Sandy watched on at his wife's interaction with this child. He smiled at how the child instantly grabbed hold of Kirsten's fingers and how Kirsten's eyes lit up when she touched her.

"Who's he?"

Ella's question interrupted Sandy's thoughts and Kirsten gently stood up of the bed and reached for Sandy's hand.

"Ella, I would like you to meet my husband Sandy"

"Sandy?"

"Hi Ella, I'm Sandy it's nice to meet you?"  
"Sandy is a girl's name" she giggled

Sandy chuckled in amusement at her outburst as did Kirsten

"Sandy is a boy's name"

Ella giggled uncontrollably

"Sandy is a dog's name"

"What girl and what dog is called Sandy?" he laughed

"Sandy out of Grease and Sandy out of Annie, you're a girl dog!"

Kirsten squeezed Sandy's hand tighter and Sandy went over and sat in the chair beside Ella.

"So Ella, I heard you are a very good artist?

Ella pointed to her wall and said "yeah I'm very good. A boy who was here last year said I rocked"

"What else do you like to do sweetie?" Kirsten asked?

"I love singing too. We sing all the time but we sing stupid songs like nursery rhymes, I'm too old for them"

"You know Sandy loves to sing; maybe some time he can teach you some new songs. Would you like that?"

Ella smiled happily towards Sandy "really? You can sing? That awesome. I love singing"

Sandy smiled and said "It would be my pleasure, what songs do you like?"

"I love Disney songs, and I like songs from wizard of oz, grease and Jennifer Lopez"

"Grease huh, well when I was in school I was Danny in a show we put on, I know all the songs"

Ella looked at him with confusion in her eyes

"But you're supposed to be Sandy, you already have her name?"

Kirsten laughed and replied "its ok honey he can be Sandy if you want him to be"

Kirsten winked at her husband and he replied "Ella how about you and Kirsten can sing Sandy and I will sing Danny?"

"Oh Ella you would not want to hear me singing, I'm no good"

"Oh nonsense honey you're an amazing singer. She sings like Arial from the Little Mermaid" Sandy laughed.

Ella looked up at Kirsten "Please Kirsten, please?"

"Well ok if you really want to sing"

"Can we sing now Sandy? Please?" Ella pleaded.

"Why don't you sing Sandy a song Ella? I bet your brilliant at singing" Kirsten touched her hand.

Ella gently lay up in her bed. Sandy arranged her pillows so she could sit up and Kirsten remained beside Ella in the bed.

Ella opened her mouth and started singing

"Somewhere over the rainbow,

Way up high, there's a land that I've heard of

Once in a lullaby"

She smiled through the lyrics and Sandy joined in

"Some day I wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far behind me.

Where troubles melt like lemon drops away above the chimney tops,

That's where you'll find me,

Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly

If birds can fly over the rainbow then why oh why can't I?"

Kirsten looked on at both her husband and this small little girl with a voice of an angel. Her eyes then moved towards her husband who was softly singing along. His eyes gazing into Ella's and both were losing themselves in song. A smile appeared on her face and she quickly broke into applause as the duo finished. Ella motioned for Sandy to hug her, and she grabbed onto his hand and to Kirsten's.

"Sweetie that was so beautiful"

"Thank you"

Sandy looked at Ella and then to his wife. Ella started to yawn and then her face began to pale.

"Honey are you ok" Sandy asked her.

"I I don't feel so good" she mumbled. Kirsten slowly manoeuvred the pillows and gently helped Ella lie down. Sandy went outside and fetched the nurse.

Ella grasped Kirsten's hand and Kirsten felt her forehead which was burning up.

The nurse quickly approached her room and Kirsten stood up of the bed. Sandy came up behind Kirsten and wrapped his hands around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. The nurse took Ella's temperature and suddenly Ella began to vomit. Kirsten winced as Ella's tiny body got weaker and weaker. She felt Sandy's supportive hands and she grabbed hold. Ella slowly lay back down in the bed again and whispered "Kirsten".

Kirsten released herself from Sandy's grip and walked over to her bedside.

"I'm a little sleepy now; I'm going to go to sleep. Please come see me soon and bring Sandy, I like Sandy and he really likes you too"

Kirsten tenderly kissed Ella's forehead and whispered to her

"No problem princess, you get some rest and Sandy and I will be back soon to see you"

Ella's eyes began to close and Kirsten walked towards Sandy who took hold of her hand and both of them walked quietly out of the room. They stopped at the doorway and glanced back at Ella who was sleeping soundly, Sandy gently closed the door and kissed Kirsten's temple. Kirsten tightened her grip on his hand, rested her head on his shoulder and they began to walk swiftly out of the hospital.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly in the sky when the couple walked to the car. 

Kirsten looked up at the sky and turned towards Sandy.

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

Sandy shut the car door, grabbed her hand and they walked down the lane of the hospital.

It wasn't long until they feet were touching the golden sand and they could hear the waves crashing and the birds singing in the sky.

Sandy had his arms wrapped around Kirsten and she was leaning on him.

"Lean on me, when your not strong, ill be your friend, I'll help you carry on" Sandy sang softly into her ear. Kirsten laughed quietly and a small tear fell from her eye.

"I'm sorry Sandy; I'm so emotional these days"

"Its ok sweetie, I understand. I know it's a little premature but that little girl, I can't explain it but it's like she's there for us to love. She is just so amazing, charismatic and strong"

Kirsten admired how her husband was open to his feelings.

"Sandy's a girl's name" she mocked

"I know it was like I was in fifth grade again" he laughed softly.

"Seriously though Kirsten, you know this is going to be hard. I mean Ella is going to get worse, you sure you can handle it?"  
Kirsten turned towards her husband and kissed him lightly on the lips. She pulled him towards a spot on the beach and he sat down, Kirsten sat in between his legs and Sandy wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into him.

"Sandy, I know Ella is going to get worse, but just looking at her lying there helplessly. Kind of makes me think about Seth and Ryan, especially Ryan, when I look at Ryan I just want him to open up to me, I desperately want him to be able to confide in me, I just wish he actually was mine and we had him a lot longer"

"Honey, Ryan does feel we are his parents. He has had a hard life just give him time"

"I know, I just hope he hurries up, I have so much love to offer him, as with Seth, when I hold Ella I remember Seth as a baby, and I only wish I spent more time with Seth as a child"

"Kirsten, you were and are an amazing mother, Seth is a credit to you and he had a brilliant childhood, I know he is a little out there but we gave him everything as well as double the love"

"I know that, it's just they have both grown up so fast and I'm afraid of losing them. It's like they don't need me anymore and Ella well she needs me and I love that I can be there for her. It sound selfish on my behalf but hey it's who you married"  
Sandy gently turned her face towards him and lowed his lips to hers. He kissed her deeply and broke away saying "I know and I love her much every day. Seth and Ryan need you, Ella needs you and I'll always need you. Don't forget that" He moved closer again and Kirsten initiated their tender kiss.

As the sun set down on another day in Orange County, Sandy and Kirsten Cohen remained close together in each others arms, while Ella slept soundly with a smile on her face, knowing that she will not be alone for the remainder of her life.


	6. Family Day Out

**_AN: Hey everyone, thanks so much for reviewing the other chapter! Please please keep them coming! Ok here is the next chapter. I personally think this chapter and the next one are very happy fun filled. I have the story planned out but its just hard getting the ideas written down! im pretty sure it will come together though with practise! Please review to give me some inspiration!_**

* * *

"**_Family day out"_**

Kirsten's head was resting on her husband's chest as the couple slept. The morning sun was shining in through the window and Kirsten's eyes began to flutter. She was too comfortable to move and loved waking up beside her husband in the mornings. Usually Sandy was already away surfing but not today. She felt her husbands arm hold her tighter and kiss her on her forehead.

"Morning sunshine"

Kirsten rolled on top of him and kissed him lightly.

"Morning" she purred.

Sandy gladly accepted her kisses and lightly kissed her again.

"Wow I can get use to waking up like this"

Kirsten gently rolled off him and they faced each other, touching each others foreheads.

"Are you going to see Ella Today?"

"Sandy," she paused.

"Kirsten" he chuckled. Kirsten smiled back a seductive grin and Sandy kissed her forehead.

"I was wondering, do you think they would let Ella out of hospital for a few hours? I think it would be awesome to take her to the beach. I don't think she has ever been there before"

"I don't see why not, although it probably depends on how she is doing. If they wrapped her up and she came out for an hour or so I don't see the problem"

"Do you think she would like to go to the beach?"

"Honey I think she would love it, and hey why not make a family day out of it. The boys could take Summer and Marissa. I'll take the day off work and we can have a big family picnic. I think Ella would love that."

"Sweetie, I don't think I have thank you. It mean's so much to me, and I don't expect you to do all this but I'm glad you are".

Sandy kissed Kirsten on the lips replying "Baby, I have fallen for Ella too and I too want to spend as much time as I can with her, if that's ok with you"

"I think Ella would like that, and I love spending all my time with my sexy husband"

Sandy laughed and kissed her again. Their kisses got more passionate but suddenly they heard a loud thump down the stairs.

"Mom, Dad a little help here" they head their son shout.

"Man, he fell down the stairs again, I swear that child of ours" Sandy quickly got up out of the bed and threw Kirsten her robe.

"Coming son" he yelled.

* * *

"Hannah that's great thank you so much, Ok ill see you soon" Kirsten put down the phone and a smile appeared on her face. 

"She allowed to go?" Sandy asked.

Kirsten nodded and went over and put her arms around Seth and Ryan at the table.

"Oh no she wants to cook, don't you mother" Seth said sarcastically.

"No smarty pants, I was wondering would you boys like to ask your ladies to a day out at the beach today. Your father and I are taking Ella a little girl from the hospital for a picnic and we think she would love to see you all too"

Seth and Ryan looked at each other before Ryan finally replied

"Kirsten I think that's awesome, really" He reached up and to Kirsten's surprise he hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. Sandy looked on at the pair's interaction and knew that hug would make Kirsten's day.

"Thank you honey, So Seth what about you, you interested?"

"Ok mom first of all you have to promise me you will never say smarty pants ever ever again. I think Summer would love that. Although Ella's new word will probably be "ew"

"Great, ok so I guess we better get ready. I think we should go soon enough so it's not to hot for her, because I don't want her getting sick on us"

"Ok baby, you go collect Ella, I'll go get the picnic ready, boy's you go pick up the girls and we will meet here in an hour"

* * *

Kirsten was greeted at the front doors of the hospital with a very excited Ella sitting in a small wheelchair. She was wearing a long pink dress, which was covered in a blanket and she had a little straw hat on her with a small flower printed at the front. Kirsten smiled as Ella waved frantically at her. 

Kirsten ran up the pathway and embraced Ella in a small hug.

"Kirsten we are going for a picnic, I have never gone for a picnic before ever. I was never at a beach before either"

"Well Ella Bella are you excited? Sandy is at home making the food and my sons and their girlfriends are coming too, we are going to have a big family day out"

"Do you like my dress? I got it for my birthday this year"

"I love your dress honey, so you want to go for a ride to see my house?"

"Sure will Sandy be there, I like him" she replied.

"Yeah honey Sandy is there and so are Seth, Ryan, Summer and Marissa".

Kirsten gently lifted Ella out of her wheelchair and put her in the back of the car. She fastened her seat beat and Ella continued to smile.

* * *

The drive to the Cohen resident was quick as Ella entertained Kirsten with her singing and many "Knock Knock" jokes. 

Sandy opened the front door when he heard the car pull up and he greeted his wife with a kiss and when he opened the back door Ella outstretched her arms to Sandy. Sandy scooped her tiny body into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"You excited Ella?" he asked.

He carried her inside and she was introduced to the rest of the crew.

Summer and Marissa decided to take Ella for a tour of the house while Kirsten and Sandy got the picnic ready.

Kirsten stood at the door while Seth and Ryan were teaching Ella how to play the playstation. Sandy came up beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Feels good doesn't it?" he whispered.

"Look at them all, she just fits in. It's like she is part of the family"

"She is" Sandy reassured her before kissing her temple. "Let's get going he yelled into the family room and laughed as Ella shouted "YAY"

Seth and Ryan drove the girls in the Range Rover while Sandy drove the other girls. The trunk was filled with blankets, balls, buckets, spades, towels and surf boards.

"Are we there yet" Ella asked as they just pulled out of the driveway.

Kirsten laughed with Sandy and Sandy said

"Not yet honey, just hold on a little longer"

Ella's eyes widened when the car stopped. Kirsten gently carried her from the car while Sandy unloaded the trunk. The other kids ran towards them and took Ella from Kirsten's arms.

"Come on Ella, you want to go for a walk and collect some shells" Seth asked.

"Ok be careful with her ok, make sure her hat stays on her head and don't be long. We are going to find a place in the shade" Kirsten directed.

Sandy and Kirsten placed the blankets in a shaded area of the beach. They watched in amusement as the kids played. Summer and Marissa were dragging Seth towards the water and Ryan was gently holding Ella who was shouting "Throw him in, throw him in"

Ryan held Ella's tiny body in his arms as he watched Seth race along the beach with Summer on his back. Ella giggled as Seth spun Summer around in a circle. Marissa, bored with the game, made her way up the beach toward the picnic. She tickled Ella under the chin as she passed, "You want anything, Ella? Juice, chocolate… a sandwich?" Marissa offered delicately. Ella shook her head.

"No thanks." She turned back to Ryan and flung her arms around his neck, "You're really big." She said frowning. Ryan turned to study her soft features twisted in confusion.

"I am?" he said mirroring her expression. Ella nodded frantically and Ryan continued, "Well Seth is taller than me," he reasoned. Ella laughed loudly.

"No silly! I mean you're BIG!" she said emphasising the word big by waving her hands around, "You have big shoulders and fat arms." She said squeezing his bicep. Ryan laughed.

"Yeah I am. And that means that I can do this." Just as he finished he lifted Ella above his head and onto his shoulders. She squealed out loud and he pulled her back down, "Are you okay? I'm sorry did I hurt you?" he said trying to find the damage. Ella chuckled.

"I'm fine you just scared me." Ryan grinned.

"Oh really?" he put her back on his shoulders and jogged gently toward Summer and Seth making sure he wasn't jerking Ella around too much. When he reached the couple he winked at Summer, "Hey guys, Ella says I'm big but I think she's the biggest." He said and placed his hands on her back to make sure she didn't fall. Summer smirked.

"Oh yeah Ella Bella, you're the biggest I can't even reach you!" she said tiptoeing up to reach her. Ella grabbed Summer's hand.

"Yes you can but I bet you can't catch us!" Ryan took the hint and ran away from Summer and Seth who were chasing them both up the beach.

Kirsten leaned back into her husband's arms and watched as the kids played at the shore. Kirsten smiled inwardly as she watched Ella in Ryan's arms giggling at Seth and Summer. Sandy brushed the hair away from her eyes and kissed her forehead gently. "She's having a good time, baby." He said watching her smile, "Because of you." He whispered. Kirsten sighed.

"I just think she needs more fun in her life. I know she loves the kids at the hospital but… maybe just getting away from it for a while. I think it'd do her good." Sandy remained silent and watched Marissa make her way up the beach.

"Hey guys," she greeted happily.

"So how goes it with Ella?" Sandy asked as Marissa sat down on the sand.

"Oh my God she is the most awesome little girl ever. She's just so sweet," Marissa cooed. Kirsten sat bolt upright.

"Sandy." She said warningly. Sandy followed his wife's gaze to Ryan and Ella. Ella was on Ryan's shoulders and he was running up the beach away from Summer and Seth. "Sandy, he's gonna hurt her! She's too fragile." She said panicked.

"Come on baby. She's not made of glass. She's fine with Ryan. He can take care of her don't worry."

"But Sandy if he drops her…"

"Kirsten, don't wrap her in cotton wool. Let her be a kid. She's fine." He said pulling her back down onto his chest. He could still feel the tension in her body but as Ryan pulled her back into his arms she relaxed.

Kirsten felt her heart slow down. She didn't want to be overbearing and smothering but she just panicked when she saw something that could harm her. Her motherly instinct was in overdrive more than ever because she knew how fragile Ella was but she knew she'd need to let her live. If she had her way Ella wouldn't be allowed away from her side but that was impossible. Looking at her now laughing at Ryan's jokes (did Ryan tell jokes?) she saw a little girl without a care in the world. She didn't have cancer, she wasn't dying. She was having fun at the beach.

Ryan sat Ella on his lap and ran his hands through the sand. Ella rested her head on his chest, "Hey honey are you okay?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired." She said gently. Ryan titled his head to meet her eyes.

"Okay then let's call it a day…"

"No I don't want it to end yet. I just… I wanna sit here and listen to you talk. You haven't said much today."

"Yeah well I don't really talk much." He admitted. Ella giggled.

"So Ryan Cohen tell me something about yourself," she said sleepily. Ryan pulled I'm close to her to ward off the cold breeze coming off the sea. Ryan began.

"Well Ella the first thing is that my last name isn't Cohen. It's Atwood." Ella lifted her head confused.

"But Kirsten's name is Cohen. Your mom…" she stopped and tried to work it out. Ryan laughed.

"No Kirsten's not my mom." He paused, "Well actually she kinda is… it's complicated Ella Bella."

"Tell me." she asked looking up at his her blue eyes shining like sapphires in the light. Ryan nodded.

"Okay. I grew up in a place called Chino. My mom had lots of different problems. Like she couldn't find a job to give us money and she was sad all the time. And she couldn't look after me so… when I met Sandy he asked me to go live with the Cohen's." Ella nodded.

"So Kirsten's your mommy now? Because your mom couldn't take care of you?" Ryan nodded. Ella turned and looked out to sea, "My mommy couldn't look after me. I don't know who she is or what she looks like. Hannah just tells me that she couldn't look after me properly." She paused again and looked back up at Ryan tears glistening in her eyes, "Do you think Kirsten could be my mommy?"

Later when everyone had settled at the picnic Ryan handed Ella to Kirsten who cuddled into her as she sat on her lap.

Sandy got the camera out of his bag and motioned for the crew to smile for a picture.

Ella jumped up and down on Kirsten's lap and started grinning.

Sandy shouted "Ok everyone say Ella Bella"

"ELLA BELLA" everyone shouted as he clicked.

It wasn't long before the picnic was eaten and the kids began to build sand castles. Ella watched them from Kirsten's lap and Kirsten gently rocked her from side to side.

"Sandy" Ella said softly.

"Yeah baby girl" he replied

"Can I sit on your lap; I want Kirsten to help build a sand castle.

"Sure honey come here", Kirsten handed Ella over to Sandy, and Ella put her arms around his neck and leaned into his chest. Kirsten got up of her blanket and shouted "Ok everyone lets bury Seth"

"MOM no"

Ryan, Summer and Marissa grabbed Seth and everyone rapidly threw sand over his body.

Ella and Sandy watched on and Ella exploded into a fit of giggles as Sandy began to tickle her.

A short time later it was only Seth's head that remained visible in the sand. The kids were laughing and Kirsten turned around to face Sandy and Ella.

Sandy was lying on the blanket with Ella on his chest. His arms gently wrapped around her small body, they were both sleeping soundly.

"Sshh" Kirsten smiled to the group. Summer and Marissa put their hands to their hearts and Seth and Ryan smiled at each other.

Kirsten went over and grabbed her camera and took a picture of the two of them. The click made Sandy wake up and Kirsten lay down beside him.

"It's ok honey, you don't have to move". They both looked at Ella who was resting her hands on Sandy's chest. Sandy smiled as the little girl breathed quietly on his chest.

Sandy outstretched his other arm and Kirsten crawled in beside them. She rested his head on his shoulder and Sandy kissed her lips, before kissing Ella's forehead.

"We should bring her back" she whispered.

Sandy nodded in agreement.

"Just sit here another two minutes, it's a shame to wake her, she looks so peaceful"

It was Ryan's turn as he took a picture of his parents with this little girl. It was just like Ella was a member of the family. The noise of the birds finally woke Ella, and she gently rubbed her eyes. Kirsten lifted her off Sandy's chest.

"Let's get going sweetie; it's time for your bed"

"Ok" she mumbled.

The kids lifted up everything and packed it into the car while Sandy put his arm around Kirsten's shoulder as they walked to the car.

Kirsten sat in the back with Ella on her lap and as they drove off from the beach Ella whispered softly.

"That was the best day ever, I love you"

Sandy looked at Kirsten in the mirror and Kirsten softly stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"We love you too sweetie" she replied and within seconds Ella's eyes began to close once again.

* * *

Later that night Kirsten and Ryan both dried the dishes deep in conversation about Ella. He told her about his conversation with her. Kirsten's heart finally broke in two. "Oh my God," was all she could muster. 

"Kirsten, I think she's lonely. She really needs a family," Ryan said seriously. Kirsten smiled a small tear escaping her eye.

"Well it's a good thing she has one."


	7. Freaky Friday

**_AN: Thanks so so so much for all your reviews keep them coming! more inspiration! ive had a hard week so be nice! im still currently unemployed and my parents are almost poverty striken oh the fun im having sleeping! mad altogether! Ok so here is the next chapter!I personally think some parts of this are hilarious! Thanks to Mitchie for her kinds words and mi chica Kylie where would i be without our 2am gossip sessions! Love you all please R&R!_**

* * *

"_**Freaky Friday"**_

Ella slowly sat up on her bed as Kirsten entered the room.

Kirsten had a small pumpkin with her and she placed it on the table beside Ella.

"What's that?" Ella asked confused.

Kirsten looked at her briefly before Hannah interrupted them.

"Hey are you two behaving yourselves?"

"Hannah banana I'm always good, you know that". Hannah took her blood pressure and placed a thermometer into her ear.

She gently squeezed her hand and looked at Kirsten.

"Kirsten can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure, Ella would you do me a massive favour. Sandy really wants you to call him, because he wants you to teach him a song"

Ella reached for Kirsten's cell phone.

"Sandy is a big silly Billy but I love him"

Kirsten smiled as she looked at Hannah's face and closed the door.

"Ok give me the bad news"

"What makes you think its bad news?"

"Hannah, it's written all over your face, I can read you like a book"

"Well lying is not my strong point! Kirsten honestly Ella is running a small fever, it's nothing serious but I don't think it's a good idea to take her to your house tonight"

"Oh" Kirsten's voice sounded disappointed.

"You know its ok, if Ella can't come to our house for Halloween we will bring Halloween here. We should do something special for all the kids, and I just so happen to know a boy who will be more than willing to dress up as superman"

"Kirsten that's a great idea, are you sure though, I mean there are a lot of kids here?"

"Nonsense it will be brilliant. I get the kids, and Sandy, and the girls. We will have a memorable night"

"Maybe your dad could come too? Your mother was always trying to get him to come but he never showed. Perhaps now is his chance?"

"Hmm, maybe this year we will get a Chrissmukah miracle early"

"Chrissmukah"

"Don't worry Seth will explain everything when the time comes. Apparently this year it's going to sweep the nation. Sandy and I didn't really know how to raise Seth" Kirsten and Hannah laughed in unison but a scream from Ella startled them.

They both ran into their room and Kirsten began frantically examining Ella.

"Ella honey are you ok, are you sore, are you sick, what's the matter?"

"There's a scary monster in Sandy's office I had to scare him away" Her giggling was uncontrollable and Kirsten could hear Sandy laughing down the phone.

"Honey can I talk to Sandy for a minute?"

A small pout appeared on Ella's lips."

"Ok, but only for a minute, I have to tell him a big secret"

"Ok I promise" Hey sweetie will you meet me at home ASAP… No everything is fine we just need to organise something… I love you too" She hung up the phone and Ella slapped her two hands down on the bed.

"Oh honey he had to go, his boss was getting mad at him"

"But I had a secret to tell him"

"Well honey you can tell me your secret"

"No I can't its private"

"Really" Kirsten laughed

"Yes, only Sandy can find out, im sorry"

"Its ok, I'll tell you what, why don't we carve a scary face into this pumpkin and then I have to go home for a while but how about later I bring Sandy back here to see you"

A small smile appeared on her rosy cheeks

"Yay, oh and Kirsten can Ryan come too, I really like Ryan. It's really nice you're his new mommy, he is very lucky"

"Well I'm very lucky to have Ryan as my son; I love him very much, and do you like Seth?"

"Seth is funny although he told my friend he is superman but he is too tiny to be superman, Ryan could be superman, Seth is more like robin"

Kirsten laughed out loud "Robin"

"You know Robin from Batman and Robin"

"Oh yes I do"

"I like Summer and Marissa too, Summer taught me loads of stuff when we were at the beach"

"What did she teach you"?

"She taught me to ignore people who say black is the new pink. She said that Brad Pitt is "hot" and that sea fish are "eww"

Kirsten loved how Ella was mocking Summer, she got the "eww" saying to perfection.

"Ok well we better hurry up and carve this pumpkin because Sandy said he couldn't wait to hug you and me. Why does Seth not like it when Sandy kisses you?"

Kirsten's face began to blush; she was not sure what to say to Ella but just replied, "Oh, it's because Seth thinks we are too old"

"Your not that old, I mean look at George Clooney he is really really old and grey. Your still not grey either is Sandy"

"Thanks honey… I think" she laughed quietly to her self and then

She gently guided Ella's hand and they began carving the pumpkin.

* * *

Sandy pulled up into the driveway and noticed his wife's range rover parked there. He was stepping out of his car when someone's hands covering his eyes startled him. "Guess who" Kirsten whispered seductively into his ears. 

"Give me a clue" he cheekily replied.

Kirsten slowly kissed his neck and nibbled at his ear.

"I think im getting warmer but still need another clue" Kirsten walked around to face Sandy, her hands still covering his eyes and she began to kiss him. Her first kiss was gently and sweet but her second kiss was more passionate.

"You know yet," she purred.

"Julie Cooper, wow what a surprise, I thought you were coming over later" Sandy had to contain himself from laughing.

"SANDY" Kirsten punched him on his arm.

She removed her hands and couldn't help but smile when he kissed her again. "Happy Halloween" he said in between kisses.

"You too, but no matter how scary I may appear on this scariest of days please don't compare me to Julie Cooper" Kirsten smirked.

Sandy kissed her again saying, "Sorry honey, I knew it was you, I know how your hands feel and your kisses and your scent"

Kirsten blushed slightly. Twenty years later he still managed to make her go weak at the knees.

"Well since you love me so much" she continued to kiss him.

"I have a proposition for you"

"Oh oh" Sandy pulled away from her mouth slightly.

"How do you feel about a party" she kissed him again.

"A party, honey I thought Ella was coming here tonight"

"She is a little sick, but I was thinking we could gather up the kids and go to the hospital and throw all the kids a party. I think it's only fair that Ella shares the ultimate Halloween experience with her other friends".

Sandy kissed her again quickly "Honey that's a great idea, have you told the kids already"

"Yeah Seth is already in there. Summer has insisted on dressing him up and Marissa is dressing Ryan up"

"Well this should be some party"

"Im going to ask my dad as well. I really want him to meet Ella"

Sandy kissed her again and left a trail of kisses down her neck and arm.

"You go call him, I got stuff for Ella earlier I'm just going to wrap it up for her" Kirsten smiled gently as her husband walked in the front door. A conversation with her father on Halloween night, now that is a scary thought.

* * *

Kirsten began to dial her father's number. 

"Caleb Nichol" he replied

"Hey dad it's me"

"Hi kiki, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing great; I was just wondering would you like to come to a Halloween party"

"A party huh, well im not doing anything else tonight sure, I'll bring the Merlot"

"That would be great, the party is at the Children's Hospital"  
"The children's hospital" he asked slightly disappointed

"Yes, Dad I know you don't like the thought of sick children, but these kids are amazing, especially this one little girl Ella, it would mean so much to me dad please"

Caleb couldn't help but listen to his daughters pleading.

"Ok but I only shall attend for a short while. Can Julie come too, maybe you can get one of the kids to entertain her, she keeps asking me how does she look, and I honestly can't tell if she's dressed up or not"

Kirsten laughed over the phone.

"Sure dad the more the merrier"

"Kiki" he asked.

"Yes dad

"These kids can't drink merlot can't they not?"

"No dad but if you bring some candy and soda's im sure they will be every bit as grateful"

"Ok, ill see you soon"

Kirsten hung up the phone and was surprised how civil that conversation was, maybe he dad was changing, and not such a cold hearted man. She looked at a picture of her mother and father that was on the shelf of her office. She couldn't help but smile and wondered if her mother was proud of her.

"MOM" she heard Seth call upstairs.

"What is it Seth" she shouted.

"Summer is trying to turn me into a girl, were you and dad talking to her"

Kirsten laughed as she looked at the pictures of Seth as a baby.

"Honey ill be right there"

"Ok but hurry mom, eye liner scares me"

* * *

"KIRSTEN, SANDY, RYAN, SUMMER, MARISSA, wow what a surprise" Ella shouted ecstatically from her bed. 

"Hey kiddo" Kirsten walked over to her and Ella held out her arms for Kirsten to lift her up.

"We have a surprise for you Ella" Sandy said. He gave her a gift bag and Ella excitedly began unwrapping the wrapping paper.

"WOW" she was speechless. She pulled out a long silk pink gown with diamonds all over it, a small tiara that sparkled, a pink wand that lit up when shook and a small pair of white shoes with pink flowers.

Kirsten walked towards her husband and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"You're amazing do you know that?"

He smiled back "No but you can remind me later" he winked. Kirsten laughed and the couple watched as Summer dressed Ella in her dressing up outfit.

"See Ella I told you, you're a little princess" Sandy said gently.

Ella looked at him and handed out the tiara. "Would you put this on me please".

Sandy walked over to her and gently placed it on her head. Her smile was so big and her laughing was contagious. She looked so pretty and stood up and slowly twirled around.

"Summer this is hot" she shouted.

Summer and Marissa laughed and Kirsten couldn't help but take out her camera and take some pictures.

A small knock interrupted the laughter and Caleb Nichol walked in with Julie Cooper in tow.

"Who are you" Ella asked.

"Ella, this is my father Caleb" Kirsten smiled at her father.

Caleb walked over to Ella and held out his hand, but Ella leaped in for a hug.

Caleb was shocked at the girl's movements but gladly accepted the hug and smiled.

"SUPERMAN HAS ENTERED THE BUILDING" Seth jumped into the room and was followed by many children.

He was wearing a superman's custom and he went over and lifted Ella up. She giggled and whispered into Seth's ear "you're stronger than I thought Seth Cohen"

Seth smiled and escorted her to the playroom.

* * *

All the children were dressed up. Some as ghosts, pirates, witches and various cartoon characters, but Ella really stood out. The tiara glistened in the light and her laughter was intoxicating. 

Ryan was painting other kids faces. Seth was lifting children up pretending to fly with them. Summer and Marissa were dancing with some of the younger children; Julie was handing out candy while Sandy was listening to Ella's secret. Kirsten signed a sigh or relief and Caleb's words interrupted her.

"Kiki, you and your mother were both right, this place is amazing"

Kirsten smiled at her father. She was impressed that her father had the courage to come here tonight and was even more impressed that he took time out and actually enjoyed himself.

"Thanks Dad, I really love it here, especially Ella"

Caleb looked at Ella who was now singing a song with Sandy.

"She's a great kid, and obviously thinks a lot of you and Sandy, take as much time off work that you need, that little girl needs you more than the Newport Group"

"Dad, thank you so much, Mom would have been proud of you for coming here tonight"

Caleb smiled and gently put his arm around his daughters shoulder. A young boy came up and started to tug at Caleb's trousers.

"Wow where did you get your costume I want that scary face next year"?

Kirsten exploded into laughter and Caleb looked on at the little boy quiet amused.

"I'm not wearing a costume" he replied silently.

"Really?" the little boy questioned.

"Really" Caleb laughed, "how about you paint my face to make it even scarier" he suggested.

"Ok" the little boy grabbed Caleb's hand and pulled him towards the face painting area.

Kirsten again looked around her and jumped when she felt a kiss on each side of her cheeks. She looked around and was greeted by Sandy and Ella.

Kirsten lifted Ella from Sandy's grasp and Sandy put his arm around the two of them.

"This is the best party ever, I love my dress and stuff, can I keep them?" Ella asked

"Sure you can princess, they look lovely on you"

Ryan approached the three of them and asked Ella did she want to help paint some scary pictures.

Ella kissed Sandy on the cheek and Kirsten on the cheek before climbing into Ryan's arms. She surprised Ryan with a kiss on his nose and Ryan kissed her nose back before carrying her off.

Sandy wrapped his arms around Kirsten and kissed her temple. "Well I have to say this is the best Newport party I have been to in years, the younger newspie generation"

Kirsten laughed and turned around to face him. "Thank you, for everything, I couldn't have done this without you" She kissed him deeply on the lips. She pulled away from his grasp and Sandy wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"Kirsten, earlier I saw you looking at pictures of your parents in your office and I know what you were thinking. Believe me when I say your mother is probably up there now smiling down on you with absolute pride"

Kirsten leaned into his chest and Sandy kissed her temple.

"I love you"

"I love you too. Honey do you think we could persuade your father to dress up as Father Christmas at Chrissmukah?"

Kirsten chuckled "You never know, a few miracles have already come true for me already this year Im just waiting on one more"

"And that is"

"That Ella is enjoying her life, is happy and we are making a difference to her life"

"Honey I think that miracle has already come true"


	8. Girls just wanna have fun

**_AN: awww what a week i had. ok so i started new job saturday working until 4am go down today to get paid and i get $33 thats not even minimum wage forlike 7 hours work. agghh so im quittin lol i refuse to play cinderella so yeah! im unemployed again oh well what can you do! ill live off the parents forever. Ok so here is the new chapter. im unsure of this one not my favourite but please please please review to make my week better lol! I hope ur stilll enjoying it and trust me the next chapters are alot better! shoutouts to my chicas Kylie! Chelly,Sunny,Emz,Mitchie, Jane, Ally, and anyone else i missed!_****_

* * *

_**

**_"Girls Just wanna have fun"_**

"Mom, could you… uh Kirsten I mean… I uh…" Ryan quickly realised his mistake and bowed his head in disbelief.

Kirsten couldn't help but smile and walked over to Ryan gently touching his hand,

"You know honey you can call me mom if you want to."

Ryan looked up at her and met her gaze he slowly shook his head

"'I'm so sorry I didn't mean to say that it's just that…" he trailed off

"That what sweetie, go on, you can talk to me."

"Kirsten I'm going to sound really… stupid here and I'm sorry, but you and Sandy have been an actual mom and dad to me, I have never experienced that in my life before ever."

Kirsten felt a lump grow in her throat. "Ryan sweetie you have no idea how much that means to me, I always wondered if we were making you happy, Sandy and I."

"You have no idea, I just want you to know I'm thankful, really."

Ryan gently embraced Kirsten into a hug.

She whispered into his ear "No thank you for coming into our lives, I Love you and I don't think I tell you that often enough."

"I love you too he whispered"

"Aw isn't this a Kodak moment." Seth interrupted

Ryan quickly pulled away from Kirsten and blushed slightly,

"Dude chillax its ok you're allowed to hug the Kirsten she's just such a huggable person."

Seth playfully grabbed his mother into an embrace and Kirsten laughed at her sons' antics. "Mommy I love you," he said in a sarcastic tone.

"I love you too Seth, but not as much as I love Ryan" she laughed.

"Oh great so I get demoted from only child status now I'm not the favourite son anymore, wow way to ruin it mother."

Ryan laughed and said, "Its ok Seth, you can be the tin child."

"What, whose silver child." he asked

"Ella." both Ryan and Kirsten said in unison.

"Aww my little Ella Bella, ok I can survive with the third favourite, you know how the saying goes first the worst, second the best, third the one in the golden dress." Seth scratched his head and Kirsten and Ryan exploded into laughter.

"Ok seriously yeah wow I think Ella should be the third favourite"

Sandy walked into the kitchen and put his briefcase on the island. "What's so funny" he asked as he approached Kirsten and gently kissed her lips.

"Oh its our adorable son, he wants to wear a golden dress now."

"Son, you're really starting to scare me now."

"I really am starting to question my appearance here, I think I literally am just here for the comic relief."

"You are." Sandy replied quickly.

"Ha, ha, ha father, wow hilarious, ok I don't like you guys anymore, I'm going to see Ella."

"Can I come dude, I haven't seen her since Tuesday and well its like Wednesday now so I better go too."

"Yeah dude totally, should we maybe get her something? Like candy or a doll or… mom what do little girl like?" Seth asked. Kirsten grinned.

"I know she likes those peanut butter cup things." She replied.

"Aww dude we have the same taste in candy! She's totally a Cohen now!"

Kirsten and Sandy smiled at both their sons. They had both become so fond of Ella and Ella enjoyed their company.

"Boys, your mother and I were thinking of asking if Ella could spend the holidays with us."

"Oh wow Sandy that would be awesome, please ask, it would be so much fun, we can buy presents for little girls, she can have her own princess sparkle or captain oats."

"Ok dude seriously enough girl talk, your worse than Summer! But no that would be awesome, please beg them so she can come stay. Is it going to be her… her…" Ryan didn't want to finish his sentence.

"Her last Christmas," Kirsten finished Ryan's sentence for him. Ryan gulped as she did so but quietly replied "Yeah."

Sandy put his arm around Kirsten's shoulder, "Boys, realistically speaking yes it is going to be her last Christmas. She has stopped responding to treatment so now its just spending all the time we possibly can with her and help her enjoy her final days or weeks or months or however long it may be."

The family stood in silence before Ryan spoke first "Seth you want to get the girls to go too? They were so mad the last day when we went to see Ella without them."

"Yeah dude good idea, I have to introduce Ella to the wonder that is Chrismukkah, just so she's up to speed when she spends the holidays here."

"Seth don't poison the kids brain, we don't want her to get all freaked out now do we with all your holiday madness." Ryan began walking to the front door and Seth quickly followed him.

"Dude you know you should be called Scrooge, Chrismukkah this year is defiantly going to sweep the nation, you will see, you'll all see."

The door gently banged and Kirsten sighed.

"Honey you will never guess what Ryan did."

Sandy began to pour Kirsten and himself a cup of coffee

"What did he say, please tell me its good news, because today I had a crappy day at work."

"It is, he called me mom."

"He called you mom, when?"

"A while ago, he quickly corrected himself, but I told him he can call me whatever he wanted."

"Really, wow and what did he say to that?"

Kirsten walked towards Sandy and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"He said that me and you have been actual parents to him and that he was really thankful, and then he said he loved me."

"He did, wow honey that's great, see I told you he would open up to us, didn't I tell you that?"

Kirsten kissed him lightly on the lips "Yes you did tell me that, but Sandy hearing him call me mom it just felt right, I know I'm not his real mother but still I think we have earned the mom and dad title, do you think he will call us mom and dad from now on?"

"Honey I don't know, I mean I wish he did because I call Ryan my son, but we can't force him,"

"I know that, I wish he would though, is that wrong?"

Sandy tightened his hold of Kirsten and kissed her forehead

"It's not wrong honey, It's normal you love him as your son, he knows that."

"You know for the first time ever I'm actually confident in saying I know he knows."

"Good," Sandy said replying with a kiss. "Now do you want to start dinner?"

"Oh you're actually going to let me cook?"

"I meant do you want to start dialling for dinner?"

"Ha, ha, ha, wow Seth was right you are hilarious."

"It's all part of my charm though right?"  
Kirsten playfully nudged him in the chest saying "I'll get back to you on that one."

* * *

"Ella id like to introduce to you to something I like to call Chrismukkah." 

Ella happily sat on Seth's knee while Summer and Marissa were painting Ella's nails.

"Chrismukkah, that's not even a word."

Ryan interrupted her and whispered into her ear "It's Seth's made up holiday, just pretend it's a word and you heard it before."

Ella giggled, "Oh Chrismukkah! I heard of that before"

Seth excitedly smiled "Really from where?"

"Ryan just whispered into my ear that it's your made up holiday and to pretend that I heard it before."

Ryan chucked to himself "Way to keep a secret Ella."

"Anyway…" Seth interrupted, "Chrismukkah, Ella it's sweeping the nation."

"Cohen, please your stupid holidays has been sweeping the nation forever and yet no one knows what you're talking about." Summer punched Seth's leg.

"Ok Ella, no matter what Summer says to you violence is not the answer."

"Seth, Chrismukkah sounds really great, I can't wait." Ella kissed Seth on the cheek

"Ella, you trying to steal my boyfriend?" Summer laughed

"No, I want Ryan to be my boyfriend." she whispered to Summer and Marissa. Marissa couldn't help but smile at Ella.

"Ok all done Ella, what do you think." Ella looked at her nails and smiled fondly "They are so pretty, but I think pink would look really good on Seth."

Seth looked to the ground "Oh god they have converted you too, look I'm all man ok, I have muscles to prove it."

Ella grabbed the nail polish brush of Summer and started painted Seth's nails. He tried to get away but couldn't. Ryan and Marissa were holding him down and Summer was painting his other hand. When they were finished everyone was laughing uncontrollably and Seth began to blow his nails dry. Ella looked at him, giggling, "I think you should have been called Sandy, you really are a girl."

"Yeah, but I make a cute girl don't I?"

"NO!" Ella laughed and the gang joined in.

* * *

"Good News boys." Sandy shouted from the kitchen. 

Seth and Ryan walked into the kitchen.

"Father you called?"

"Yes, Ella is officially becoming a resident of the Cohen house for Chrismukkah."

"And New Year." Kirsten interrupted as she placed down the phone.

"New Year too that's great!"

"Wow I can't wait, Ella is so cute, she really is, I never was around little girls before." Ryan stated enthusiastically

"Well I never got the chance to be around little girls before because my parents never got me a baby sister which I asked for one when I was five."

Kirsten put her arms around Seth

"Aww your such a deprived child Seth, besides you don't agree with your father and I even touching, so get this unfortunate image in your head of us making a baby."

"EWW!" Seth said in disgrace.

Ryan and Sandy were laughing. Sandy grabbed Kirsten from Seth and kissed her passionately on the lips. "Well Seth you might get your baby sister yet, your mom is still young."

"Ew! I'm officially scarred for life, if anyone wants me I'll be in the bathroom throwing up."

"You know what dude for once I'm going to join you, but you guys have fun."

Ryan and Seth left the room covering their eyes

Sandy resumed kissing Kirsten. Their lips finally broke apart and Sandy still held her in an embrace.

"So honey you excited about Ella coming to stay?"

"Yes I can't wait, last year was our first year with Ryan, this year we have the addition of Ella, and it will be fun to buy for a little girl."

"You know we have not had this conversation much before, but honey do you want another child, preferably a girl?"

Kirsten shrugged her shoulders. "Sandy honestly, I don't know we aren't exactly young anymore and I don't know if I could."

"Honey we aren't old either, but I mean it is something we really should talk about more often, there is some doubt in your mind."

"Would you like another baby?"

A big grin appeared on Sandy's face and Kirsten smiled along with him.

"Honey after spending all this time with Ella it made me realise I miss that cute age, Seth and Ryan I love to pieces but I can't imagine an empty house when they go off to college."

"I know its too weird, I Love all this time with Ella too and truth be told I would love another baby, but wouldn't it be selfish?"

"What do you mean selfish?"

"Well we both have demanding jobs, and the boys are getting older and well so are we."

"Honey we can make changes, think about it ok." he kissed her deeply and in between kisses Kirsten says

"Ok, but maybe we should practise, because practise makes perfect after all."

Sandy chuckled to himself and the pair remained close but were interrupted by the gagging sounds their sons were making in the living room.

"Yeah a mini Seth or Ryan, you sure you want to want to live that again?" Sandy laughed but Kirsten silenced him with her lips.

* * *

**_AN: hehehehe for the record kirsten aint gonna get pregnant. I was just going for the whole idea that seth,ryan are growin up. Ella needs them and Kandy miss the fact she relies on them. I just thought it would be a cute convo! let me know what ya all think!_**


	9. A very Ella Chrissmukah

**_AN: Hi peeps, sorry it took so long updating this chapter. I was in hospital for a while having an operation so pretty sore at the moment! I'll be honest i havent had as much time to write this fic so please be patient with me! im working on the next chapter and id say there is maybe 3-5 left depending! It might be a while though depends on my recovery! hehehe i sound like an ER doctor but whatever! _**

**_So Kylie aka kirstencohen cowrote this chapter with me and she will be cowriting the next chapter with me too so a massive thanks to her for her contribution and her ideas! Love ya girl!_**

**_Big shoutouts to everyone else who reviewed etc! please keep them coming! and be nice! I hope you enjoy this chapter this chapter is my personal favourite so far! let us know what you think!_**

* * *

"Mom, do you think Ella will be surprised?" Seth carefully coloured in the white clouds on the blue wall.

Kirsten meanwhile was painting a mural on the wall, which consisted of castles on clouds with angels, fairies and flowers.

"I hope so honey, I think Ella needs a place she can actually call home for a while."

"I know, imagine living your life in a hospital, it's horrible how can anyone just abandon their child."

"I know sweetie, it's a horrible thought, but think of it this way if Ryan wasn't abandoned then we wouldn't have him as part of our family, same thing goes for Ella."

"Its just so unfair mom, I mean Ella why her, why does she have to get sick?"

Kirsten stopped painting and gazed admirably at her son. She has seen a whole new side to Seth since Ella was introduced into his life, a more caring Seth and a more emotional Seth.

Kirsten walked over to Seth and put her arm lovingly around his shoulders.

"Honey this is amazing."

"Well I guess I got my good artistic talent for yours truly."

Kirsten laughed and playfully brushed some paint over Seth's face.

"Mother!" he shouted, "Lets get back to work shall we?"

"Yes lets son, Ella will be here shortly and I have to get this finished."

"Yeah and you have scared me now with your creative abuse I'm deeply insulted."

"You'll live." she replied laughing softly.

* * *

"KIRSTEN! SETH!" Ella screamed as she walked quickly towards Kirsten's open arms. 

"Ella Bella, you're here, are you excited about staying with us?"

"Am I? I can't wait, where am I sleeping?"

"Well we have a big surprise for you."

Sandy, Seth and Ryan walked ahead of Kirsten and Ella and stopped at a bedroom, which had the name Ella imprinted on the front.

"Ella, that's my name." she giggled.

"Ella Grace welcome to your crib." Seth introduced. Sandy and Ryan opened up the door and shouted

"Da da!"

Ella walked slowly into the room clasping Kirsten's hand. Her mouth was open in complete shock as she looked around.

The roof was white with golden stars imprinted all over. There was flying fairies hanging from the roof, and there was a massive canopy bed with white canopy sheers with pink tie-dye bedding.

A small porcelain doll sat sitting up in the middle of the bed on a pillow that had the name Ella imprinted on it and fairy lights surrounded the headboard.

On the main wall there was Kirsten's mural which had sky blue walls with clouds painted neatly on it, a golden castle surrounded by flowers, and sitting on the clouds were various fairies and angels, painted in various reds, pinks and purple.

There were also two small angels riding a white horse and these angels were wearing white dresses and had golden wings.

Underneath the window with the ocean view was a large antique dollhouse complete with furniture. The curtains surrounding the windows were pink with flowers patchwork.

On the other side of the room there was a pink painted wall with small flowers and beside the wall was a little girls table and chairs with a tea set on top of the table. Beside her bed there was a small bedside table with a pink lamp and surrounding her room were painted photo frames, which included pictures of Ella with the whole family.

Ryan and Sandy also stood in amazement at Kirsten and Seth's work. They had spent night and day working and a lot of effort went into the room.

"Do you like it sweetie?" Kirsten asked squeezing her hand.

Ella's face formed a massive smile, which lit up her blue eyes. She shrieked with delight as she jumped up on her bed.

"This is my room, my own room?" she asked

"Yes honey it is, after all you have to live with us now for a while."

"I… love it, it's so pretty and look Kirsten it's our picture we drew."

"I know honey, I loved that picture so much I had to draw it again."

Sandy went up to Kirsten and wrapped his arms around her waist whispering into her ear

"Your amazing, have I told you that."

She spun around in his arms and kissed him lightly

"Not today you haven't," she laughed.

Sandy grinned and kissed her again, "Don't worry I'll be saying it again before the day is out."

"You better." Kirsten smiled.

"So Ella, you ready to go decorate the Christmas tree?" Ryan asked holding his arms out.

Ella jumped into his arms "You bet I am, let's go decorate that tree!"

Seth followed and gazed at his parents on the way out.

"Mom thanks for going to the children's hospital that day, for bringing Ella into our lives."

Kirsten kissed Seth on the cheek

"Your welcome sweetie, and thank you for all your help with this room, I knew Ella would love it."

"SETH A LITTLE HELP HERE" he heard Ryan call from the living room.

"Someone needs my expertise, you two behave don't ruin the magic of Chrismukkah with your love stuff."

Seth quickly left the room and Kirsten turned around in Sandy's arms. The two of them looked around the room and Kirsten sighed.

"Honey this room is amazing, I'm so proud of you."

"I'm proud of me too, and Seth, I love this new side of the boys. And I love that we got to provide Ella with something she can consider her own."

"Don't you worry we will be providing Ella with a lot of fun and love in the days she is living here. Now lets get going before Seth has Ella actually lifting the tree."

Kirsten kissed Sandy's lips again more passionately this time.

"We won't have as much alone time so might as well make the most of this minute."

Sandy smiled through their kisses.

"Honey you're amazing you know that?"

"I know! But you can keep telling me if you want to," she said in between kisses.

"Lets get going." she grabbed Sandy's hand and he slowly closed the door to Ella's bedroom, taking one final look at the magic that Seth and Kirsten had introduced to Ella

* * *

Ella grinned as she looked up at the tree towering above her, "So we have to decorate this? Like the whole thing?" she said squinting in attempt to see the top. Sandy nodded, gesturing to the boxes at his feet. 

"Yeah. With these," he held up a number of different ornaments in his hands. Ella's eye's lit up at the sight of the brightly coloured ornaments. She gasped and knelt down next to the boxes and shuffled through. Just then Seth and Summer entered the room carrying two trays of eggnog. Summer bent down and handed one to Ella and Marissa who were both busy marvelling over the glass decorations and Seth handed a glass to both of his parents, "Yours are of course alcoholic whereas we under 21s have the virgin variety." Seth said with a smirk. Kirsten clinked her glass with Sandy's and sipped delicately on her eggnog. Sandy sat down heavily on the couch and pulled his wife onto his lap.

"Merry Chrismukkah," he said in a low tone. Kirsten placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Merry Chrismukkah to you." Kirsten was distracted by Ella's tiny figure racing toward her.

"Kirsten, I want this one to be mine." She said holding up a tiny crystal angel, "Seth says we all have our own decorations and want this one to be mine." She said breathlessly. Kirsten lifted Ella onto her lap and took the ornament from her and studied it closely.

"Okay Ella Bella. This is officially yours." Kirsten chuckled. She ran through everyone's decorations in her head. Seth had an old wooden Nutcracker from when he was a toddler, Ryan had a tiny star made of glass, Sandy's was a plastic Father Chrismukkah he had made specially when Seth first invented the holiday complete with it's own yammakah and dreidel, hers was also an angel but the halo and wings were outlined with gold. There was one for every member of the family. Hailey: a wooden reindeer. Caleb; a plastic candy cane and her mother's was a long thin icicle that always hung at the bottom of the tree. She watched as Summer and Marissa helped Ella hang random ornaments on the branches. Seth was lining up the special ornaments on the coffee table in preparation for each individual to hang their own. Kirsten saw the eight lined up and she suddenly realised, "Girls?" she said loudly enough so that they all jumped. Sandy steadied his glass in his hand as the eggnog swirled around the rim, "You have to choose one too. We all have one now so… whatever you want…" she gestured to the boxes and watched as they happily searched through the box in search of the perfect item to secure their own place on the tree.

After the tree was done they all stood back and surveyed their work. Ella clung to Ryan's head as she sat propped up on his shoulders. Marissa's snowman and Summer's snowflake were added as Sandy entered the living room with a box in his hands. "And now Ella honey if you would do the honours," he held the box open revealing a large gold star, "You look like you could reach it but Ryan's kinda short so…" he stopped short as Ryan scowled and turned toward the tree. Ella held the star carefully in her hands and reached for the top.

"You're too small, Ryan." She giggled. Seth rolled his eyes.

"Come on man she's gonna get vertigo up there." He took Ella from him and lifted her high enough to place the star on top of the tree. As Seth brought her back down to his chest he balanced her on his hip and shot his fist into the air while everyone else applauded. "Good girl Ella," he said and placed her back on the ground. She headed straight for Kirsten and hugged her knees.

"Thanks for the angel." She whispered. Kirsten smiled sadly.

"Oh baby you are the angel." She replied and hugged her back.

* * *

Later when Marissa and Summer left Ella was on Ryan's lap on the couch watching him play video games. "You wanna try?" he asked stifling a yawn. Ella shook her head sleepily. 

"No thanks Ryan Atwood." Ryan smiled as she rested her head on his chest. Seth plopped himself down net to them on the couch.

"Ella sweetie you have to wake up. I got another surprise for ya." He smoothed her hair away from her face and tipped her chin. A smile crept across her face and she grabbed onto Seth's fingers.

"I'm tired, Seth. I think I have to go to sleep." She said her eyes still closed.

"Ella this is a Cohen tradition and it'll only take a few seconds." She opened her eyes and nodded.

"Okay." Kirsten and Sandy both entered the room and Kirsten lifted Ella from Ryan's lap. She carried her towards the fireplace with the boys in tow.

"Here you go Bella." Seth said quietly and handed her a large red stocking complete with her name and an angel embroidered on the foot. Ella smiled and ran her hands across the soft fabric.

"Thank you." She whispered and hung it next to Ryan's on the fireplace. She turned and pressed her head against Kirsten's chest and closed her eyes again, "Can you take me up to my room?"

* * *

"Did you have a nice day Ella Bella" Kirsten said as she gently placed Ella on her bed and tucked her in 

"Ella nodded her head her eyelids drooping slightly, "Yeah it was fun." Ella pulled the blankets closer to her body as she shivered slightly with exhaustion"

"Kirsten, will you read me a Christmas Story?" she whispered sleepily.

"Sure honey you just close your eyes and I will tell you a story. Would you like to hear a Christmas poem my mother use to tell me, and I use to tell Seth?"

"Yeah I would love to."

Kirsten slowly crawled in beside Ella and Ella rested her head on Kirsten's chest.

"'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house  
not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.  
The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,  
in hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there

The children were nestled all snug in their beds,  
while visions of sugar plums danced in their heads.  
And Mama in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,  
had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap.

When out on the roof there arose such a clatter,  
I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter.  
Away to the window I flew like a flash,  
tore open the shutter, and threw up the sash"

Kirsten looked at Ella who was sleeping soundly on her chest. Kirsten gently lifted her head and placed it on the pillow but Ella woke up suddenly.

"Please don't leave me, it's Christmas Eve and I really want you to stay just for a little while."

Kirsten kissed Ella's forehead and Ella placed her head on Kirsten's chest again, "I'll stay until you fall asleep. Deal?" she asked smiling. Ella nodded.

"Okay. Won't Sandy miss you?" she asked softly. Kirsten grinned.

"Probably but I wanna lie with you for a little while. I'm sure he'll manage." Ella nodded again and sighed softly.

"I like your family, Kirsten." Kirsten looked down at her tiered figure sadly.

"They're you're family too now Ella. They all love you being here. They don't want you to leave." Ella opened her big blue eyes wide. They sparkled in the dim light from the lamp.

"Really? I love it here. I like having people around. It's kinda lonely at the hospital." She said softly looking up at Kirsten, her eyes glistening slightly.

"Oh sweetie, we'd have you move in if we could. But you can come here whenever you want if the doctors say it's okay. Just ask Hannah and she'll call me. We're always here for you, Ella Bella." Ella smiled widely.

"I love your family. My family. I love you Kirsten." She said softly laying her head back down, "Merry Chrismukkah." Kirsten paused her breath caught for a second.

"I love you too Ella. More than you know. Now close your eyes and have sweet dreams."

Sandy walked past Ella's room and noticed the light was still on.

He quietly tiptoed into the room and noticed Ella's head nestling on Kirsten's chest. She was sound asleep and Kirsten had her arms wrapped around Ella. Kirsten also was sound asleep.

Sandy walked over to the bed smiling at their sleeping figures. He gently kissed Ella and Kirsten's forehead. He tucked both of them in and turned off the bedside lamp.


	10. Natural Woman

**_AN: Wow everyone i can't believe i actually have this chapter written! its taken so long i know and my apologies i guess i had a some what writers block for this chapter. Thanks so much for the reviews! keep them coming. This chapter is fun filled a different side of all the family! i hope you enjoy! as it's going to be dramatic in the next few chapters! Shoutouts to Kylie,Michie,Kazzie, Shelly and Emz for all their advice and support! _**

**_Please R&R!_**

* * *

Ella quickly unwrapped the gift as the family watched on. Sandy continued to kiss Kirsten's neck and Kirsten briefly kissed him on the lips but they were interrupted by Ella's ecstatic scream.

"That's right Ella Bella you can now sing your little heart out with this state of the art karaoke machine. With surround sound, two microphones and a brilliant selection of songs you are guaranteed endless hours of fun and"

"SETH, you sound like your trying to sell her it, dude you just totally ruined the moment" Ryan shook his head

Seth rolled his eyes and Ella walked towards Seth and planted a kiss on his cheek

"Thank you I love it, its so great can we sing now please please?"

Sandy and Kirsten looked at each other and were greeted by three pairs of puppy dog eyes.

"Well I guess I'll have to be the bad guy and say no because we have guests coming over now to celebrate New Years, but I promise later ok Ella"

Sandy tightened his grasp on Kirsten and she responded by holding onto his hands.

"Why are you trying to squeeze Kirsten to death, don't you like her anymore?" Ella asked.

Seth and Ryan laughed and Kirsten stood red faced as Sandy continued to kiss her neck.

"Ella seriously these two play weird games, games you would not want to be apart of trust me" Seth winked

"Oh like when you two were jumping on the bed and Ryan said I couldn't play"

"OK" Sandy loosened his grasp on Kirsten and she stood there mouth opened.

"Guess our moment is over honey, but perhaps the two of us can embark on a little jumping on the bed later"

Kirsten nudged Sandy in the stomach laughing.

"Eww you two are gross seriously get a room preferably out of the house, I'll pay for it" Seth scolded.

Ryan nodded his head in agreement with Seth's comment and Sandy and Kirsten shrugged it off

"Son do you want me to give you the talk again"

"God no seriously father you have scarred me and Ryan for life and I wont let you do it to Ella's innocent ears now you two juveniles run along"

"Sandy, Kirsten wait, I have thee perfect new years resolution for you guys this new years"

"Really Ryan, and what's that?" Kirsten asked

"Well how about you two lovebirds lay off on the making out in front of your sons huh I mean there is only so much we can witness"

Kirsten smiled as she heard Ryan talking. He was becoming more and more like Seth and was not afraid to speak his mind. She loved that he referred to himself as their son.

Sandy interrupted her smile by planting a kiss on her lips.

"Sorry son no can do, but we will cut you a deal no making out from the hours of 6pm and 7pm"

Seth and Ryan looked at each other disgust in their eyes

"Father you're an animal, seriously. Come on Ella lets get going we have to collect the girls"

Ella walked slowly passed Kirsten and Sandy and whispered to Kirsten.

"Jumping in the bed sounds like a good game, you and Sandy should go play"

Sandy laughed and winked at Ella "Ella that's a great idea, let's get going honey that bed is calling our name"

"THAT'S IT" Ryan shouted, "Come on Ella"

"What why, what's wrong with jumping on the bed"

"You don't want to know" Ryan whispered.

The three kids left the house and Sandy turned to Kirsten

"You up for that jumping game"

Kirsten laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him deeply

"I would love to but you promised the boys no making out between the hours of 6 and 7"

Sandy laughed and returned her kiss more passionately this time.

"Yeah but we still have 6 hours to go before New Years"

Kirsten laughed as Sandy lifted her up off the ground and carried them towards their bedroom.

* * *

"Ella are you ready" Sandy shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"Almost" he heard a small voice reply.

"Hi is she almost ready, the guests are all here, the karaoke and stage is set up"

Sandy shrugged his shoulders and looked towards the stairs when he heard Kirsten gasp.

Ella stood at the top in a big white dress, a gold necklace with a cross and a tiny white clip in her hair.

"Honey you look like an angel" Kirsten embraced her.

Sandy gulped as he heard Kirsten refer to her as an angel and Sandy held out his arms. Ella gladly accepted his embrace.

"You like my dress? I look like a princess don't I"

Sandy kissed her temple and reached for Kirsten's hand.

"Honey you look like a little princess everyday"

"Now let's get this show on the road Ella Bella"

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen can we have your attention for a moment please"

Kirsten handed the microphone to Sandy.

"Thank you honey! Firstly we would like to thank everyone for coming here tonight, as most of you know we have a new addition to the family these days. Ella Bell has enlightened our home over the past few weeks and has touched I know all your hearts over the past few months. Her courage, outlook on life and positive attitude are inspiring and not to mention the girl can sing"

Kirsten grabbed the microphone off Sandy

"My turn, you always hog the mic" Sandy winked at his wife.

"Well Sandy has described Ella perfectly so now please put your hands together as we introduce for one night only Ella Grace Mackenzie as queen of the karaoke machine"

"Ella take it away" Sandy shouted into the microphone. Kirsten lightly slapped him over the head.

"You had to get the last word didn't you, you always have to have the last word Sandy, you just love the limelight, oh dear god your turning into a newpsie.

Sandy silenced Kirsten with a kiss.

"Honey well I learned from the best newspie of all time"

Kirsten kissed him again.

"I'm not the best newspie of all time"

"I know" Sandy laughed, "Julie Cooper has been given me private newspie lessons. Honey your posture is all wrong your suppose to stand up straight, chest out and smile on face at all times"

Kirsten laughed and they were interrupted by an eruption of applause as Ella took centre stage.

She began dancing and singing to Aretha Franklin's "Natural Woman"

Half way through the song when the crowed were just starting to sing along, Ella shouted

"Now let's give it up for two very natural woman"

Summer and Marissa appeared on stage and both stepped to the side to reveal Seth and Ryan. Seth wearing a pink dress, high heels and pink lipstick, while Ryan wore mini skirt, black boots and a blonde wig.

Kirsten spat out her drink with surprise and Sandy ran to fetch the video camera.

"Aww honey you always wanted a daughter and now you have two"

Ryan and Seth reluctantly moved along with Ella.

"Come on girl's altogether now" Ella shared the mic with Seth and Ryan. Ryan and Seth grabbed onto the microphone.

"Ok dude you ready for the big finish?"

"YOU MAKE ME FEEL, YOU MAKE ME FEEL, YOU MAKE ME FEEL LIKE A NATURAL WOMAN!"

"Seth carrying a tune it's a New Years miracle" Kirsten laughed as the trio took a bow.

Ryan stepped up to the mic laughing.

"Now for what I think is going to be tonight's highlight we have Caleb Nichol literally for one night only so please go crazy for the artist formally known as well Caleb"

Caleb had his tie undone and was wearing his loose shirt and trousers rolled up.

"This is for the granddaughter I never had Ella honey, I hope you enjoy"

"This out to be good, I wonder what he is going to sing. Frank Sinatra" Marissa giggled.

"10 bucks says he sings Lionel Richie" Summer reached into her bag.

The music started and the crowed grasped as Caleb began to clap along to Kenny Loggins "Footloose"

"Oh dear God" Julie covered her eyes "this is going to be the biggest scandal Newport has ever seen. He will appear on Good Morning America if Sandy has anything to do with it"

Sandy enthusiastically danced along with Caleb as did Kirsten. Ryan and Seth were doubled over laughing. While Ella was dancing along with Sandy.

Much to the audience surprise Caleb could actually sing pretty well. What he couldn't do was break dancing. He started to dance around on stage and got a little too spontaneous and tired to break-dance.

"Cal what are you doing your going to break a hip" Julie shouted. Caleb ignored his wife and continued dancing. As the song finished Caleb was lying on the floor.

"A little help here people" he winced in pain.

Julie ran on stage.

"Wow Cal that was some performance, it's a pity you aren't that spontaneous in bed.

"Oh Juju trust me I can be spontaneous but with you beside me it's pretty hard"

* * *

"Are you having a good time Ella" Summer asked.

"Yeah I'm having a great time. It's sad too though.

"Why is it sad honey" Summer asked as she lifted Ella up onto her lap.

"It's just I love all these people so much I don't want the night to be over"

"Oh baby cakes, it's going to be fine. We all love you too. Now get your little butt over to that stage"

Ella jumped off the stage and accepted Sandy's hand as he sat her on stage.

Ryan, Seth and Caleb stood behind Ella each carrying a microphone.

Ella laughed as all the men began to click their fingers to the beginning of "My girl" by the Temptations.

Sandy began singing the main chorus and the boys hummed and swayed in the background.

Ella occasionally sang along with the boys and Sandy kneeled down beside her and whispered into her ear

"You will always be my girl"

Ella whispered back into his ear "what about Kirsten, isn't she your girl"

Sandy laughed and whispered. "No Kirsten is my natural woman!"

* * *

"Mom have you seen Ella. Marissa and Summer want some pictures and it's almost midnight"

"No Seth I haven't seen her, I'll go look she's probably talking to Sandy"

Kirsten walked around the house and was greeted by Sandy.

Honey have you seen Ella? It's almost midnight and I wanted a family photo"

Kirsten clasped his hands.

"I'll find her"

Kirsten walked outside and saw Ella dangling her feet in the pool.

"Baby there you are, we have been looking for you"

Kirsten sat down beside Ella and noticed the tears streaming down her face.

"Oh honey come here" Kirsten lifted Ella into her lap and hugged her tightly.

"It's not fair" she sobbed.

"What's not fair baby?"

"Why do I have to die, I don't want to die anymore Kirsten I want to stay here with all of you. I'm a good girl why do I have to be sick it's not fair"

Kirsten's eyes welled up as she listened to Ella.

"Honey the past few months have been the best few months with you. And we wish you could stay with us forever. And you will be"

"No I wont I'll be dead" she blurted out.

"Do you see those stars up there?" Kirsten pointed.

Ella wiped her tears and looked up to the sky.

"What about them"

"Well when my mom was dying she was scared like you, but she told me that she will always be there looking over us. And I never believed her. But the night she died I went outside and saw the biggest, brightest star and I just knew it was her"

"So I'm going to turn into a star"

"You're going to be the prettiest star and angel up there, trust me"

Ella laughed and wiped away her tears. She slowly got up of Kirsten's lap.

"Kirsten"

"Yes honey"

"I'll take care of your mom when I go up there to live"

Kirsten smiled

"Then I'll have two angels looking over me"

Sandy quietly closed the patio door and walked over to Kirsten. He put his arm around her as he sat down beside her. Kirsten looked into his eyes and it was evident she was crying.

"Oh Honey what's the matter" Sandy pulled her close.

"I know you said it was going to be hard, but I never thought it was going to be this hard. I don't know if I can do it, watch her suffer and slowly die"

Sandy kissed her temple.

"Baby we knew what we were getting ourselves into. I know it's going to be horrible to see her, but we always said we were going to give Ella the best memories before she died. Look at her now"

Kirsten and Sandy looked in at Ella, who was singing and dancing with Ryan, Seth, Summer and Marissa.

"Noone said it would be easy"

Kirsten sighed heavily.

"I know. I had to give her my angel and star story tonight. She broke down tonight and my heart just broke for her, I don't want her to be alone."

Sandy tilted Kirsten's head up so it was facing the sky. He pointed out to a star shining brightly.

"She won't be alone. Trust me"

Kirsten smiled and turned towards Sandy lightly kissing him on the lips.

"Now come on let's go baby, it's almost time for Carson Daly, you know balls dropping"

Kirsten kissed him again.

"Two images that should not be used in the same sentence"

Sandy laughed.

"Yeah something like that"

Sandy grabbed Kirsten's hand and they walked towards the party. Ella saw them and ran towards them shouting.

"ITS ALMOST TIME FOR NEW YEARS".

* * *

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4 ,3 ,2 ,1 HAPPY NEW YEARS"

Ella walked up to Sandy and Kirsten who was kissing in the corner.

"Am I'm sorry for interrupting but I want to say thank you for everything. I love you all so so much and I wish I didn't have to leave you, but I know I will be"

Kirsten lifted her up and kissed her cheek. "We love you, you know that"

Ella hugged Kirsten and Sandy and kissed them both on the cheek.

"I know"

The moment was interrupted by Ryan and Seth who were speaking into the microphone.

"Now for this evening's final performance. All of you know Sandy Cohen can cut a fine tune. Staring as Danny Suko in the musical Grease we all know where I get my musical talent"

Ryan grabbed the mic off Seth.

"Touching, what most of you don't know however that Kirsten Cohen also did some musicals in her time"

"NO NO" Kirsten shouted. Sandy stood laughing.

"Baby we're gone" he pulled Kirsten up on stage.

"WE ARE PROUD TO INTRODUCE SANDY AND KIRSTEN COHEN AS DANNY AND SANDY"

Kirsten was accompanied by Marissa, Julie, Ella and Summer while Sandy was accompanied by Seth, Ryan and Caleb as they belted out "Summer Loving"

"Summer loving had me a blast  
Summer loving happened so fast  
I met a girl crazy for me  
Met a boy cute as can be  
Summer days drifting away to oh oh the summer nights. Sandy walked closer to Kirsten and lightly kissed her on the lips. Ella was swing dancing with Caleb. And the rest of the kids were singing along.

Sandy whispered into Kirsten's ear.

"It's going to be a hard New Year, you sure you're ready for it"

Kirsten kissed Sandy

"Yeah I'm sure, as long as you are here with me, we can get through anything. Now Danny are you ready for the big finish?" Sandy kissed her lightly on the lips again.

"We should take this on the road; we make a pretty good team" Kirsten grabbed Sandy's hand as they sang along with the rest of the family.

"It turned colder that's where it ends  
So I told her we'd still be friends  
Then we made our true love vow  
Wonder what she's doing now  
Summer dreams ripped at the seams but oh those summer nights  
Tell me more, tell me more"

Sandy kissed Kirsten one more time as the crowed clapped. Ella stepped in between them and they all took a bow.

Seth and Ryan began clapping and dancing to the final song of the night. Ella danced along with Kirsten and Sandy as the whole house began singing at the top of their lungs.

"_**We are family, I've got all my sisters with me, we are family get up everybody sing"**_


	11. Tomorrow

_**AN:** Thank you all so much for the reviews! they mean so much to me! Im glad you enjoyed the last chapter! it was something i wanted to write for ages but just had a block but im happy at how it turned out! Word of advice brace yourselves for the next few chapters because they are so sad! lol! Please R&R and thanks especially to Kylie for all her help and also to Emz and Kazzie for their encouragment! I hope you all enjoy it! _

* * *

Kirsten pulled away from Sandy's embrace. She slowly answered the phone and Sandy followed her and put his arms around her stomach. 

"Kirsten, is that you?"

"Hannah, what's up what's going on is Ella ok?"

Sandy sat up on the bed.

"Oh my god what's happened is she ok?"

Kirsten put Hannah on speakerphone.

"Well guys Ella's running a very high fever. She's really sick with it and is crying for you guys. Do you think you can get down her?"

Sandy gripped Kirsten's hand and kissed it tenderly.

"We are on our way"

Kirsten hung up the phone and looked at Sandy.

"It's starting isn't it?"

Sandy pulled her close.

"You ready for it? It's not going to be easy honey"

Kirsten let out a small sob.

"Im not ready atall for it, I just wish we had her in our lives sooner, it just seems so unfair"

Sandy kissed Kirsten's temple.

"I know baby, I know. Now we better get going"

* * *

"Wow I'm glad you guys are here, she just deteriorated overnight. She's running a fever of 103" Hannah ushered Kirsten and Sandy into the hospital. 

They stood outside Ella's room looking through the window at her. Ella had bags of fluid running into her and she was sleeping peacefully.

Kirsten held Sandy's hand tighter.

"Now you guys this is not going to be easy. You do have a chance to leave if you want to I understand. It's going to be horrible watching her suffer"

Sandy looked at Kirsten who blinked her eyes closed.

"No Hannah, we made a promise to Ella and we are going to be there for her until the end"

Sandy quietly entered the room and Kirsten followed behind him. She walked over to the bed and began to hold Ella's hand. She gently touched her face. She grasped

"Sandy she is so hot, look at her face Sandy it's so frail looking"

Sandy gently pulled her into a hug "honey sheeshh shessh it's ok look she is in the best place and Hannah assures us she is comfortable, now we will just sit with her until she wakes up ok"

Sandy sat down on the chair and Kirsten gently crawled up in beside Ella.

The bed was surrounded with machines monitoring her heartbeat and stands with bags of platelets, fluid and other stuff Sandy wasn't quiet sure of. He looked over at Kirsten who was gently stroking Ella's arm. Both of them were sleeping peacefully and Sandy began to nod off with his hand intertwined with Ella's and his head beside Ella's on the bed.

* * *

"Owww make it stop, it hurts it hurts" Ella screamed as Kirsten rubbed her back. She retched one more time into the basin Hannah was holding. 

"Her blood pressure is abnormally low and her temperature is too high we have to get it down, can I have more platelets and lets get some fluid into this girl before she dies of dehydration" Dr Keenan shouted to the nurses in the room.

"No Sandy" Ella reached for his hand.

"Don't let them hurt me with their needles, please sandy please"

Ella tightened her grip on Sandy's hand and Sandy gently wiped the tears off Ella's face. He looked over to Kirsten who was gently rubbing her back. His eyes then moved back to Ella. She was wincing in pain and screaming as the doctors poked at her trying to raise her blood pressure and lower her temperature.

Kirsten looked over at Sandy. She noted the look on his face.

"Honey are you ok"

Sandy shook his head.

"Am I just need to go outside for a minute ok, ill be right back Ella Bella, just hang in there baby"

Sandy let go off Ella's hand and ran outside the door and down the hallway.

Tears stung at his eyes as if punishing him for holding them back so long. His body shook and a dull ache grew in the pit of his stomach. He threw his body onto the cold hard wall and slid down till he was slumped onto the floor. Ella's face raced through his mind. His hand throbbed from where she had grasped him so tightly. He sobbed uncontrollably into his hands and prayed she would live.

"Please don't do this," he pleaded. His sobs subsided slightly and he closed his eyes. Please don't die" he repeated to himself

"Please, please, please..." he repeated over in his mind until he was whispering it aloud. A hand ran up his back to the base of his neck. He leaned to the right and rested his head on her chest. Kirsten looked down at him her tears dampening his dark hair. Sandy held onto her shirt and began sobbing again, "I can't Kirsten. I can't watch her die."

Kirsten let out a small sob and held him closer, "We can't abandon her Sandy. We said we'd be there" She rocked him slowly until the sobbing subsided and brought his face to hers. "Ready?" she asked softly. Sandy nodded and accepted her hand as she helped him to his feet.

Sandy followed Kirsten into Ella's room. Ella was sleeping again.

"Is she in pain" he asked as he walked closer to the bed.

Hannah fixed Ella's IV fluids.

"No" she replied.

Kirsten walked over to Sandy and put her hand over his.

"Sweetie they gave her an injection for the pain, she is comfortable now"

"It's going to be a long road you guys brace yourself. Now I have to go check on some other patients but if you need anything just ring that bell ok"

"Thanks Hannah" Kirsten replied as Hannah smiled and quietly closed the door.

"You ok now honey"

Sandy smiled slightly at Kirsten and nodded his head.

"Good, I know it's going to be rough but we can do it, together. Now I think we should try and get some sleep before she wakes up"

Sandy sat down on the chair next to the bed and motioned for Kirsten to join him. She gently sat down on his lap and kissed him softly.

Sandy sighed and pulled Kirsten closer. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes as Sandy kissed her temple.

Sandy glanced at his watch. He then looked at Kirsten who was sleeping soundly in his arms and at Ella who was also sleeping. The beeping of the machines echoed in his ears. Every beat another minute of Ella's life wasting away he thought. It seemed so unfair that this little girl had to live her life like this. He glanced around the room. The paint was a dull colour, the curtains didn't match and there was a dead plant on the window. He sighed deeply as he thought of Ella's room back in his home. The décor, colour everything just seemed so perfect. He smiled as he remembered the time Ella spent at their house, she was so happy and full of life and now a few weeks later she is fading away right before his very eyes. A small tear escaped from his eyes as he looked at Ella's pictures around the room. There were pictures of castles; fairies, beaches and different photographs. One photograph stuck out the most; it was a picture of him, Ella, Kirsten, Seth and Ryan taken at Chrismukkah. Ryan and Seth had a cheesy grin on their faces. Kirsten sat with a smiling Ella on her lap. Ella was wearing a red dress with a small little hairpiece and she had her hand on Sandy's. He smiled at the memory and his thoughts were interrupted by moans from Ella's bed.

"Sandy, Kirsten" she looked up sleepily.

Sandy gently moved Kirsten who slowly opened her eyes. Kirsten quickly got up of Sandy's lap and ran over to Ella's bed.

"Honey are you ok, you want me to get Hannah"

Sandy kissed Ella's forehead and Ella held out her hand for Sandy to hold.

"You feeling ok baby" Sandy whispered.

Ella struggled for breath.

"Yeah im ok I just feel sick and so cold"

Kirsten tucked Ella in and kissed her temple.

"Where are Seth and Ryan" she whispered. Her breath was so short it was hard for her to talk and her voice was so quiet.

Kirsten sat up beside Ella on the bed.

"They are at home sweetie, we didn't know how sick you were until Hannah called and they were sleeping because they have school tomorrow"

"Oh, I always wanted to go to school, I always wanted to be a singer when I grew up, but I cant anymore"

"Baby, you are a great little singer, everyone was really impressed at New Years"

Ella smiled weakly. "Will you sing me a song now Sandy"

Sandy laughed and looked at Kirsten who smiled at him.

"Will you sing along with me?"

Ella nodded her head and smiled when Sandy started singing

"Tomorrow"

"The sun will come out tomorrow,

So you gotta hang on till tomorrow.

Come what may, tomorrow tomorrow I love ya tomorrow

You're always a day away"

Kirsten smiled at her husband and Ella singing. They were so close and had so much in common. She has never seen Sandy so vulnerable before. He always was the strong person; he never let his emotions get in the way of anything before. The only other times Sandy cried were when he saw Kirsten walk down the aisle and the first time he held Seth, both experiences tears of joy, It was hard for him to accept the fact that he can't miraculously cure Ella and that she will leave them all.

Ella and Sandy giggling softly interrupted Kirsten's train of thought.

"Kirsten, why do you look so sad" Ella questioned.

Kirsten smiled and felt Sandy reach for her hand.

"Im not sad baby, just thinking"

"I was thinking too" she moved about in her bed, every so often the pain would make it harder to breath and she struggled.

"I love you all and I wish I didn't have to leave you"

A small tear escaped from her eyes again.

"Thank you" she spoke softly.

Kirsten breathed deeply in order to hold back her tears.

Sandy tightened his grasp on Kirsten's hand.

"No thank you Ella for coming into our lives in the first place. We love you so much"

"Sandy" she reached for his hand.

"Please don't leave me" she began crying again.

Sandy looked at Kirsten who already was shredding tears.

He kissed Ella's forehead and leaned down and whispered

"Never baby, we are never going to leave you".

"Kirsten please don't cry"

Kirsten quickly wiped away her tears.

"Im ok sweetie, and I Love you too, and so do Seth, Ryan, Summer, Marissa, Caleb and even Julie!"

Ella giggled softly. "Kirsten"

"Yeah Honey"

"Will you tell me a story? Im really tired now I think I'm just going to go to sleep"

"Once upon a time there was a princess who lived in a castle on the cloud.

Her name was Princess Dippy and her sister was called Daisy, Princess Daisy and Daisy lived in a castle on the hill. Dippy and Daisy did everything together; they painted, sang and even went horse riding on their horses Captain Oats and Princess Sparkle

Ella laughed at Kirsten's story. "There is no horse called Captain Oats"

"There is too isn't there Sandy"

Sandy laughed "Yeah there is I heard he is a very talkative horse, ask Seth"

Ella laughed and when Kirsten continued with the story Ella began shaking violently on the bed. The heart machine began beeping uncontrollably and her eyes shut.

"DOCTOR" Sandy roared from the door as Kirsten stood up. The doctors raced into the room, as did Hannah and numerous other nurses. Sandy went over to Kirsten who stood in shock at the sight of the medical team surrounding Ella.

"Sandy, Kirsten, you need to go wait outside so the doctors can work on Ella"

Sandy took Kirsten by the hand and they both stopped at the door and watched as the doctors shouted "she's in code blue, shock her"

Sandy stood with his arms around Kirsten as they both looked in through the window. Kirsten was crying softly and Sandy was whispering "Come on Ella, breathe baby breathe" Kirsten collapsed into Sandy's arms and began crying. Sandy ushered her to the nearby chairs and held her close as they awaited the news on Ella.

* * *

It seemed like an eternity before anyone came out of the room. 

"Mr and Mrs Cohen" Dr Keenan approached them followed by Hannah.

Sandy and Kirsten stood up to greet him.

"How is she?"

"Ella had a seizure, we aren't quiet sure what caused it, but she went into code blue and stopped breathing. We have her on life support now to help her breathe. She is unresponsive and the next 48 hours are crucial"

"Kirsten, Sandy" Hannah spoke gently. "Ella right now is in a coma, when she will wake up is a mystery but even if she does wake up the cancer has begun attacking all her organs and she wont last much longer"

Kirsten tightened her hold on Sandy's hand.

"She can still hear us, she needs to know we are here for her, we aren't leaving her"

"Ok, but prepare yourselves and your family for their goodbyes" Dr Keenan and Hannah were interrupted by an alarm going off in a different room.

Kirsten walked towards Ella's room and Sandy followed her. They slowly opened the door and found Ella with tubes down her throat and machines surrounding her. Kirsten let go of Sandy's hand and went over and kissed Ella's temple.

"We are here for you sweetie and we will be when you wake up, sweet dreams little one".

Kirsten sat down once again on Sandy's lap. Sandy kissed her temple and sang softly

_"**The sun will come out tomorrow. Bet you're bottom dollar that tomorrow there'll be sun Just thinking about tomorrow, clears away the cobwebs and sorrow, till theirs none, When im stuck with a day that's grey and lonely, I just stick up my chin and grin and say The sun will come out tomorrow so you gotta hang on till tomorrow Come what may tomorrow tomorrow I love ya tomorrow you're always a day away"**_

* * *

_AN: Are you all crying yet! i have to admit its getting harder to write this fic because its so sad! Im thinking there will be 2-3 chapters left! Now medical wise i know ive spent alot of this year in the hospital but cancer is not like meningitis! im not a medical pro person so please bear with me regarding the medical storyline. As you all know its not really a graphic fic just really about emotions etc so !Please Review! Love + Cuddles Mickey!_


End file.
